One more chance
by Volantin
Summary: Ya casi es un año de la vez que Anna se sacrificó para salvar a Cas. Y aún no han logrado dar con ella. No será hasta que al inicio del nuevo año en Sir Winston Churchill que logren encontrarla/Almost a year since Anna sacrificed herself to protect Cas. Yet they're everything but near from finding her until the new year in SWC begins. ENGLISH/ESPAÑOL - Rated T/M - Cas/OC
1. Chapter 1 Una brisa ligera

**Fanfic inspirado en Anna vestida de sangre de Kendare Blake :) Los personajes y nada (en cierta parte) es mío. Espero les guste :)**

**Fanfic inspired in Kendare Blake's Anna dressed in blood :) characters and story are not mine :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

**"Una ligera brisa / A light breeze"**

**ENGLISH**

Those were the last days of summer. The warm wind of the afternoon made him remember when he settled with his mother in Thunder Bay, a year ago. It had only been a year since he and his mother were traveling with Tybalt along the road with nothing more on his mind than Anna.

His beautiful, cold, dead Anna.

In a couple of weeks from now it would be exactly one year from the night when Anna was sacrificed in order to save him from the Obeahman that tried to kill him. Carmel and Thomas had helped him to find a way to find Anna and release her from hell all of this time.

But any attempt, even that very same day, had been in vain.

There they were once again in the field which for more than fifty years gave support to Anna's house. The house where she had been trapped by an insatiable thirst for blood and revenge cursed by her own mother.

The three were sitting in a triangle on the damp earth, with the same plate of copper and turquoise Morfran had bought years ago in Peru, watching the water flow while none moved the dish.

Thomas sang for the tenth time hopefully and Carmel sang with him as they held hands. Cas would have given much to be able to hold Anna's hand and just hang out, watch the time go by. The summer had been so nice, filled with long sunny days, and the lakes full of fresh water. The world had never seemed so green and vibrant.

"Cas" Carmel's voice brought him back to the present. Her worried look made him realize that she had already called and he had not responded "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he lied. Because he could not bear the sad look his two best friends gave him every time he reminded Anna. "So?"

"So?" Thomas snorted mentally, so he gave him a serious look that would make Thomas leave him alone "Nothing ... not even energy, not even from someone else that may have wandered over here in the past few days. Nothing"

He was tired. Months and months trying to communicate with her. At least initially her energy was still in the ground and Thomas had said that he could find Anna following the trail of energy.

"Enough is enough" he stated staring at the water, now still and clear "Enough" repeated more to himself than to his friends. He took the plate and poured the water.

Carmel looked at him sadly "Cas"

"Leave him" said Thomas, who put out the three candles and put them in a small wooden box "But remember that it's not just you who has been through all this" He put the box in his backpack and held out his hand for Carmel to help her up.

Carmel offered a tender smile back and took the hand Thomas offered her.

"Anyway I have something to do to entertain myself with tonight" he said as they walked to the Audi of Carmel.

Thomas looked uneasy "You didn't mention you were going to hunt ghosts tonight"

"Because I don't" he replied simply, crawling up the back of the car "it's a full moon and mom wants me back on the cemetery to look for another cat. Apparently one is not enough"

Two months after Anna left, he went to the cemetery to get rid of a ghost that was disguised with a thick layer of snow. Pathetic, but it helped him calm his nerves. While waiting for the ghost, he unwittingly had fallen asleep and didn't wake up until a small gray cat with black spots clawed his arm tightly, telling him that the ghost was already there.

So he decided to take the cat home in Tybalt replacement. The happy smile on his mother's face reappeared after a long time. She decided to name the cat Pavel.

"Are you going alone?" Carmel asked looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"Yes," He responded rough. Time was just what he needed. The look he gave Carmel was tough enough to stop her from insisting on accompanying him.

Thomas reached out and gently placed his hand on Carmel's shoulder, who smiled shyly as he traced small circles on her arm.

"Tomorrow is the first day in 'SWC', Cas" Thomas said with a mocking tone mimicking Carmel that earned him a strong smack on his forehead.

"I know. That's also a reason for going tonight. It would be impossible to sleep with all the anxiety"

The three laughed heartily. Carmel turned on the car radio and the latest pop music began to rumble against the Audi rear speakers.

Cas turned to see the city with the sun hiding behind the mountains. He watched many teenagers enjoying the last evening of the summer vacations.

Carmel started singing what he believed was a song by Nicki Minaj, while Thomas tapped his fingers on the dashboard to the rhythm of the song. Actually, it was quite contagious.

He continued to consider those teenagers walking in the city center, watching those small shops full of girls like Carmel that wanted as much as her to make a big impression on the first day of school.

His eyes stopped as soon as he spotted the beautiful long black hair of one of the young girls who walked briskly to cross the park.

"Anna" he thought to himself and felt the overwhelming desire to jump out of the Audi and reach up for her. But it was useless... Because Anna was gone.

He looked back at the girl who turned to see the traffic lights and cross the street. Her eyes found Cas and she stared for just a second, but it was more than enough to leave him breathless.

As soon as he saw her, he lost track of her in the middle of the crowd crossing the street at that time. He hesitated about how truthful the moment actually was. He was about to be convinced that his desire to see Anna one more time had played him when he noticed a little detail.

Thomas was looking in the very same direction as he was.

* * *

**ESPAÑOL**

Eran los últimos días del verano. El viento cálido de media tarde le recordaba bastante a cuando se había instalado con su madre en Thunder Bay, hace ya un año. En la misma fecha pero hace un año viajaban junto a Tybalt por la carretera sin nada más en su mente que Anna.

Su hermosa, fría y muerta Anna.

En un par de semanas a contar de hoy se cumpliría exactamente un año de aquella noche en la que Anna se sacrificó para poder salvarlo a él del Obeahman que intentó matarlo. Carmel y Thomas le habían ayudado para hallar una manera de encontrar a Anna y liberarla del infierno.

Pero todo intento, incluso el de ese mismo día, había sido en vano.

Ahí estaban, una vez más en el terreno en el cual por más de cincuenta años dio soporte a la antigua casa de Anna. La casa en la que se había visto atrapada por una insaciable sed de sangre y venganza gracias a una maldición propinada por su propia madre.

Estaban los tres sentados formando un triángulo en la tierra húmeda, con el mismo plato de cobre y turquesa que Morfran había comprado hace años en Perú mirando el agua fluir a pesar de que ninguno movía el plato.

Thomas cantaba por décima vez esperanzado. Y Carmel cantaba con él. Tomados de las manos. Cuánto habría dado Cas por poder tomar de la mano a Anna y simplemente pasar el tiempo. El verano había estado tan bonito, los días soleados, los lagos repletos de agua fresca y las praderas verdes y relucientes en frutos.

"Cas" la voz de Carmel lo trajo de vuelta al presente. La mirada preocupada le hizo comprender que ya lo había llamado y él no había respondido "¿Estás bien?".

"Si" mintió. Porque ya no soportaba la mirada triste y condescendiente de sus dos mejores amigos cada vez que recordaba a Anna. "¿Y?"

"¿Y?" Thomas bufó dentro de su mente, por lo que le ofreció una mirada seria para que lo dejase en paz "Nada… Ni siquiera energía, ni siquiera de algún otro que haya deambulado justo ahora por aquí. No hay nada".

Ya estaba cansado. Meses y meses intentando comunicarse con ella. Al menos al principio su energía aún permanecía en el terreno y Thomas le había dicho que podrían encontrar a Anna siguiendo el rastro de su energía.

"Ya es suficiente" sentenció con la mirada perdida en el agua, ahora quieta y clara "Suficiente" repitió más para sí mismo que para sus amigos. Tomó el plato y derramó el agua.

Carmel le miró con tristeza "Cas"

"Déjalo" respondió Thomas, quién apagó las tres velas y las guardó en una pequeña caja de madera "Pero recuerda que no has sido sólo tú el que ha pasado por todo esto" Guardó la caja en su mochila y le tendió la mano a Carmel para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Carmel le ofreció una tierna sonrisa de vuelta y aceptó la mano que Thomas le ofreció.

"De todas formas tengo con qué entretenerme esta noche" dijo mientras caminaban hacia el Audi de Carmel.

Thomas le miró inquieto "No habías dicho que tenías otro más"

"Porque no lo tengo" respondió simplemente, subiéndose en la parte trasera del auto "Es luna llena y mamá quiere que vuelva al cementerio en busca de otro gato. Al parecer con uno no le basta"

Dos meses después de que Anna se marchó, se dirigió al cementerio para deshacerse de un fantasma que se disfrazaba con la gruesa capa de nieve que había. Patético, pero le había ayudado para calmar un poco sus nervios. Mientras esperaba al fantasma, sin desearlo se había quedado dormido y se despertó cuando un pequeño gato gris con manchas negras le arañó con fuerza el brazo, avisándole del fantasma que iba por él.

Por lo que decidió llevarse el gato a casa en remplazo de Tybalt. La cara de alegría de su madre volvió a aparecer después de un largo tiempo. Lo nombró Pavel.

"¿Piensas ir solo?" le preguntó Carmel mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

"Sí" respondió con la voz seca. Tiempo solo era lo que necesitaba. La mirada que le dio a Carmel le bastó para que no insistiese en acompañarlo.

Thomas estiró el brazo y posó su mano con delicadeza en el hombro de Carmel, le sonrió con timidez mientras trazaba pequeños círculos en su brazo.

"Mañana es el primer día en 'SWC', Cas" dijo Thomas con tono burlesco imitando a Carmel que le propinó un golpe en la frente.

"Lo sé. Esa es también una razón para ir hoy. No podría dormir de la ansiedad"

Los tres rieron con entusiasmo. Carmel encendió la radió del auto y lo último de la música Pop comenzó a retumbar contra los parlantes traseros del Audi.

Cas se volteó para observar la ciudad con el sol escondiéndose tras las montañas. Observaba a muchos otros jóvenes que como él disfrutaban de la última tarde de las vacaciones.

Carmel comenzó a cantar a lo que él creyó era una canción de Nicki Minaj, mientras Thomas golpeteaba los dedos en el tablero del auto al ritmo de la canción. La verdad, era bastante contagiosa.

Continuó examinando a quienes paseaban por el centro de la ciudad, pudo ver las pequeñas tiendas repletas de niñas que al igual que Carmel, querían causar una gran impresión el primer día de clases.

Sus ojos repararon en el bonito cabello negro y largo de una de las jóvenes que caminaba con paso rápido para cruzar el parque.

"_Anna_" pensó para sí y sintió el imperioso deseo de saltar del Audi y alcanzarla. Pero era inútil… Porque Anna ya no estaba.

Miró de nuevo a la joven que se volteó para ver el semáforo y cruzar. Los ojos de ella se posaron sobre Cas por apenas un segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para dejarle sin respiración.

Tan pronto como la vio, la perdió de vista entre la gran multitud que cruzaba la avenida en ese momento. Lo que le hizo dudar de la veracidad del momento. Estaba a punto de convencerse de que su anhelo por volver a ver a Anna le había jugado una mala pasada cuando reparó en un detalle.

Thomas estaba mirando en la misma dirección.


	2. Chapter 2 Desaparecida

**"Desaparecida/Gone"**

**ENGLISH**

He looked at himself in the mirror and wiped his face with cold water, and then he dried his hair with the hand towel hanging.

Thomas had seen her too.

But was her Anna? He just saw her face for a second. Maybe if he had had a little more time, he would have noticed that many girls and women have black and wavy hair Anna, and also dark eyes.

It was nearly ten o'clock, so he left the bathroom and went in search of his backpack and his athame to rout to the cemetery.

He looked out the window at the bright moon waiting for him outside.

"Ready?" He should have known better.

"I said I wanted to go alone" he snapped. He bent to take the black sweatshirt lying on the floor next to his bed and walked to the door.

"Not even a 'hello'?" Thomas said following him downstairs.

His mother looked down the hallway when she felt them going down. "Here, I would have done more, but I thought you said that you were going on your own tonight."

More rosemary. "That was the plan."

"Anyway, its better if you go with Thomas" his mother said with a big smile on her face "It will be easier to find a good cat"

"Thank you, Mrs. Lowood" said Thomas receiving his bottle with rosemary oil and putting it in his pocket.

"See you later" said Cas.

They headed Thomas car parked outside his house.

"I said I wanted to go alone," he repeated harshly as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"I know, but I felt like making you company"

Thomas drove for a few blocks, being both in complete silence. Again, Cas stared at the streets of Thunder Bay. Now they were empty and under the scenic bluffs lit with warm light. The park was also deserted.

"I know you saw her too" Cas said accusingly. Thomas's eyes did not deviate from the path.

"I thought you were going with 'many girls have hair and eyes like Anna's', eh"

He didn't want to ask. As much as he had been trying to convince them as much as himself that it was time to stop looking for Anna, the girl he saw that afternoon, despite of who she actually was has brought him back the shred of hope he still had.

"I don't know" replied Thomas.

"Don't spy on me"

"I wouldn't have to if you asked me the things you want to know"

He gave Thomas a tired look and exhaled loudly. "Don't you think it was her?"

"I'm not saying I don't think it's her" Thomas started shaking his leg and gripped the handlebars "Is that ... I couldn't believe it even if she were right in front of me"

"Is it even possible?" he asked embarrassed "That she could escape from hell itself and took over a human body?"

"Of being possible, it totally could be. You and I know firsthand that almost anything can happen" a politically correct answer "That would explain why we can't feel her closer to her house anymore. But that can also mean..."

"I know what it means" He felt so foolish for even consider that Anna had returned from the Underworld "I think it's time to pick a cat that's not black. You know, they're always black"

"There's a reason for that"

"A White one would be a nice change"

It was past midnight and they hadn't been able to find a cat. Two dogs were seen wandering near them and Thomas emphasized the fact that dogs are better at detecting supernatural things. But his mother wanted a cat.

"They even have better sense of smell," he said, going over a long list of qualities that dogs have.

"Mom wants a cat, Thomas" Cas replied leaning on one of the graves to rest for a while "If it depended of me, I would have taken the first dog we saw"

Thomas took the hint and sat down on the grass to rest too.

"Do you think it's probably to approach her in two weeks?"

Thomas didn't respond immediately. Instead, he stared at his shoes and tried to entertain with his shoelaces. "She's no longer here, Cas"

Like a bucket of cold water. That was what best describes how he felt in that very moment.

"Carmel insists, because she cares for you. And you want to insist because you care about Anna. I insist for both of you, but I'm afraid there is nothing else there"

"Since when?" His hands turn into fists and his pulse accelerated despite he tried not to.

"Does it even matter?"

"Actually, it does"

Thomas tied his other shoe "Since last month, Cas. There's nothing. Not a bit of her aura, no energy, no movement... and why even talk about attempts to approach the surface" Thomas swallowed slowly "She's gone"

He nodded as he tried to digest it all. A month. A full month of attempts in vain and false hopes. Although he couldn't blame Thomas for everything. He knew. Deep down he knew, but he didn't want to admit it. Cas didn't want to admit that he had lost her for good.

"Cas" Thomas called him and pointed with his fingers somewhere next to him.

He turned and saw a beautiful cat with long white hair walking towards him. The cat approached to Cas and sniffed the hand he held out to reach him. The cat purred and rubbed his head against Cas' arm and sat next to him in the grave.

Cas looked at the name written on the grave. "I hope you like Exael"

A purr would do as a "yes"

* * *

**ESPAÑOL**

Se enjugó la cara frente al espejo con agua fría y se secó el pelo con la toalla de mano colgada.

Thomas también la había visto.

¿Pero era Anna? Tan sólo la vio por un segundo. Quizá si hubiese tenido un poco más de tiempo, habría reparado en que muchas niñas y mujeres tienen el pelo negro y ondulado como el de Anna, y los ojos oscuros también.

Ya casi eran las diez, por lo que salió del cuarto de baño y fue en busca de su athame y su mochila para encaminarse al cementerio.

Miró por la ventana la brillante luna que le esperaba fuera.

"¿Listo?" debió haberlo previsto.

"Te dije que quería ir solo" le espetó. Se agachó para tomar el polerón negro que yacía a los pies de su cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿Ni un 'hola'?" preguntó Thomas siguiéndolo escaleras abajo.

Su madre se asomó por el corredor cuando los sintió bajar. "Tengan, habría hecho más, pero pensabas que ibas por tu cuenta esta noche".

Más romero. "Ése era el plan".

"De todas formas es bueno que vayas con Thomas" dijo su madre con una amplia sonrisa "Así será más fácil hallar un buen gato"

"Gracias, Señora Lowood" dijo Thomas recibiendo su botellita con aceite de romero y guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Nos vemos más tarde" se despidió Cas.

Se dirigieron hacia el auto de Thomas aparcado fuera de su casa.

"Te dije que quería ir solo" repitió con aspereza mientras se subía en el asiento del copiloto.

"Lo sé, pero se me ocurrió hacerte compañía"

Anduvieron un par de cuadras en pleno silencio. Una vez más, Cas fijó la mirada en las calles de Thunder Bay. Ahora estaban vacías y alumbradas por los pintorescos faroles con luz cálida. El parque también estaba desierto.

"Sé que también la viste" dijo de manera acusadora. Los ojos de Thomas no se desviaron del camino.

"Pensé que te habías ido por 'muchas niñas tienen el pelo y los ojos como Anna', eh"

No quería preguntarle. Por mucho que hubiese estado tratando de convencerlos a ellos y a sí mismo de que ya era hora de dejar de buscar a Anna, ver a quién sea que fuese esa tarde le había de vuelto la pizca de esperanza que aún tenía.

"No lo sé" le respondió Thomas.

"No espíes"

"No necesitaría hacerlo si me preguntaras lo que quieres preguntarme"

Lo miró cansado y exhaló con fuerza. "¿No crees que era ella?"

"No digo que no lo crea" Thomas movía una pierna de manera inquieta y apretó con fuerza el manubrio "Es que… no lo creería aunque la tuviera en frente"

"¿Es siquiera posible?" le preguntó con vergüenza "¿Qué haya huido del mismísimo infierno y haya tomado un cuerpo humano?"

"De ser posible, lo es. Tu y yo sabemos de primera mano que mucho puede suceder" Una respuesta políticamente correcta. "Eso explicaría por qué no la sentimos más cerca de la casa. Pero eso también puede significar…"

"Sé lo que significa" ahora sí que parecía una estupidez siquiera considerar que Anna hubiese vuelto al mundo terrenal "Creo que es momento de ir por un gato de color. Ya sabes, siempre son negros"

"Hay una razón por la cual siempre son negros"

"Uno blanco sería bueno para cambiar el ambiente un poco"

Era pasada la media noche y aún no habían podido dar con un gato. Habían visto dos perros deambular cerca de ellos y Thomas hizo hincapié en el hecho de que los perros son incluso mejores para detectar lo sobrenatural. Pero su madre quería un gato.

"Tienen incluso mejor sentido del olfato" le dijo, repasando una larga lista de cualidades que tenían los perros.

"Mamá quiere un gato, Thomas" respondió apoyándose en una de las tumbas para descansar un poco "Por mí me habría llevado al primer perro que pasó"

Thomas captó la indirecta y se sentó sobre el pasto para descansar igual que él.

"¿Crees que sea probable acercarse a ella en dos semanas más?"

Thomas no respondió de inmediato. Fijó la mirada en sus zapatillas y pretendió entretenerse con los cordones. "Ya no está, Cas"

Un balde de agua fría. Aquello es lo que mejor describe cómo se sintió en ese momento.

"Carmel insiste, porque se preocupa por ti. Y tú insistes porque quieres a Anna. Yo insisto por ambos, pero me temo que ya no queda nada"

"¿Hace cuánto?" sus manos ahora estaban cerradas en puños y su respiración se aceleró a su pesar.

"¿Importa?"

"Importa"

Thomas se ató la otra zapatilla "Hace un mes, Cas. No hay nada. Ni una pizca de su aura, ni energía, ni movimiento… mucho menos gritos o intentos siquiera de acercarse a la superficie" tragó saliva "Desapareció"

Asintió mientras intentaba digerir todo aquello. Un mes. Un mes completo de intentos en vano y de falsas esperanzas. Aunque no podía culpar de todo a Thomas. Él lo sabía. Muy en el fondo lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo. No quería admitir que la había perdido.

"Cas" lo llamó Thomas y le indicó con el índice a un lado suyo.

Se volteó y pudo ver un bonito gato con largo pelaje de color blanco caminando hacia él. El gato se acercó a Cas y olfateó la mano que él le tendió. Ronroneó y frotó la cabeza contra su brazo y se sentó a su lado en la tumba.

Cas se fijó en el nombre escrito en ella. "Espero que te guste Exael"

Un ronroneo bastó como un "sí".

* * *

**Thank you very much for all the great feedback :) Hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3 Algo nuevo y algo viejo

**Thanks for all the comments and reviews :D they mean a lot to me ! :D**

* * *

**"****Algo nuevo y algo viejo / Something old and something new"**  


**ENGLISH**

Exael decided to spend the night sleeping next to him instead of his mother, like Pavel and Tybalt.

It's was a pleasant night. Just like many others for almost a year now. When Anna left, nightmares left with her… but he would've stood a life without sleeping in exchange of Anna.

However, something woke him up at early morning. A bright and powerful white light appeared in his window. Exael was already standing in the ledge of it when he stood up. Right in front of Cas, a bright and round moon shined as never before, yet he knew that that wasn't what disturbed his sleep.

Exael jump back into the bed and snuggled back to sleep. Cas imitated him, but he was less successful. He woke up a couple of times, because of the anxiety. And he had been joking about that.

His alarm clock let him know when it was time to get up. He sat on his bed and ran his hands through his messy dark hair.

"Cas" his mother knocked softly a couple of times.

"I'm up" Cas responded sleepy. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and stretched his arms back. He turned to watch Exael stretch his lean and hairy body just like himself. Then, he shook his tale and ran downstairs.

He felt empty and a rare oppression cut his breath on and off. For the first time in… well, for the first time he was about to start a new school year in the same school, with the same (he dare to call "old") friends he made last year.

He never really thought that his best friends would turn out to be the biggest nerd and outcast of the school and queen bee herself. And that they would end up being a couple. But Carmel had learned to see how brave and strong Thomas was in his particular way and behind those gawky clothes. Carmel also was way more beneath the eye.

He learned to meet Katie, one of Carmel's best friends, who he once described as an unbearable bitch. But there was more of her beneath the eye, as well. They use to sit together in algebra, due to Thomas and Carmel now sitting together in every class they could.

Cas took a pair of trouser he wore the day before and took of his closet a white shirt and a denim jacket. All of those things would make him look very ordinary, so he wouldn't stand out and make that first day big impression.

He took a fast shower and got dressed. He went downstairs and the picture of Anna walking down the stairs in what used to be her house, with her dressed all covered in blood came to his mind.

"Cas?" his mother called him from the kitchen "Breakfast it's ready and you're gonna be late!"

He went into the kitchen and sat down to the table, in front of the tv. Flash news was showing the start of a new school year by interviewing teenagers in different schools and then they mentioned the warm weather waited for the week.

He grabbed a slice of bread and smeared it with peanut butter. He laughed of how normal this breakfast felt for everybody and how his friends laugh at him for never tasting it before.

"You're in a good mood" his mother entered the kitchen by the back door with a bush of herbs taken from the garden in the backyard.

Her hands were covered in mood and her messy hair was pulled back in a loose bun, letting some of the hair hang. Right after her, both cats entered with their little foots dirty.

"It's more like not being on a bad mood, that actually being in a good mood" Cas said and sipped his tea. Exael walked between his legs and jumped to sit next to him. Cas ran his fingers trough Exael's hair.

"I can tell you like him" noticed his mother, leaving the bush on the table and grabbing a cutting board "it was about time you bonded with one of them"

"He's ok" he answered nicely.

The sound of Thomas' car horn broke the calmed and steady silence that surrounded the neighborhood.

"Damn!"

"Theseus Cassio, I told you, you were getting late!"

"I'm sorry!"

He grabbed a bottle full with coffee and the money his mother had left for him to buy lunch.

"See you later!" Cas said goodbye and left his house quickly. How did he manage to be always late?

"Hurry up, dude or we're gonna be really late" Thomas shouted from inside the car.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Thomas parked the old car near Carmel's. Cas and him get off the car and walk fast towards the school while the ringing bells indicated them the start of the first period.

They rushed to find the new lockers Carmel had gotten for them, so that the three of them were next to each other.

Cas pulled out a bunch of books from algebra to history and placed them in his brand new locker. He looked over his schedule and check that their very first class was sports and afterwards chemistry lab.

"Sports…" Thomas replied to himself, while folding the Schedule paper and put it in one of his pants pockets.

"You'll lose it if you keep it there" Cas told him, closing his locker and moving the handle to change his key.

"That's hexing" Thomas warned him while hanging his sports bag on his shoulder "And, if you haven't noticed, bell rang about five minutes ago"

"No one gets mad on the first day" He replied "Beside; I have this strong feeling of you actually improving in sports"

"The only way I'm gonna get better at sports would be with a miracle, a bath of rosemary oil and singing before every test I have"

"You tried to hard"

Cas pushed him friendly and made Thomas stagger a bit to the right, making him grabbed one of the lockers to keep him from falling. Thomas look at him disgusted while rearranging his sports bag.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sports class went as usual. The jocks running around the field trying to stand out of the bunch by running faster than the others, challenging each other in order to catch the attention of the two new girls transferred to S.W.C, as of their other classmates and the girls of junior years that walked by.

Cas reached for Thomas in the dressing room, who was already showered and dressed up for next period. Chemistry lab. He'd thought that because his mother usually makes potions in their kitchen or based on the fact that his best friend knows more than a thing of two about magic that he would at least have a clue about what to do in a chemistry lab.

But Cas couldn't be more lost and away from reality. He'd never get the chance of taking labs in his other schools before and this year he had taken biology and chemistry.

They went back to the lockers in order to left their belongings. Cas pulled out his new gray backpack, a gift from his mom. He checked that he had his lab coat, his notebook and the lab's instructive manual.

"I suck at this stuff" He warned Thomas leaning on the wall.

"And that's why you'll be someone else's problem" Thomas said smiling "Carmel…"

"Carmel asked you to be her partner, I know" He actually did know. But despite the fact that Carmel had trouble with labs before, she had passed the two labs she took last year. He sort of did "I hope I partner up with a brainiac"

"Well, I already team up with the best brainiac" Carmel appeared from behind the corner. She smiled at Cas and kissed Thomas on the cheek "I like this lockers thing" she commented happily.

"Clearly you like it more than I do, but I can't complain" Cas closed his backpack's zipper and left i ton the ground.

"Have you seen the new girl?" Carmel serious looked on her face was definitely not a good sign.

"Is she going to steal your crown that you look so worried?" A mocking smile appeared on Cas' face.

Thomas grabbed a bunch of Carmel's blond and long hair and slowly moved his fingers through it "No one could steal it from you"

"It's not funny, Cas" she snapped looking at him with anger hidden in her eyes "And no, she's not stealing my crown" She added as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

Cas raised an eyebrow and Thomas looked at her, confused. She rolled her eyes and took a long breath.

"Carmel!" Katie screamed her name and pointed to the hallway for her to follow.

Katie was wearing the new Churchill's cheerleader's uniform: White, red and a mustard color stripe. She offered Cas a nice smile and gestured the word "hello" with her mouth.

"I have to try on the new uniform" Thomas caressed his girlfriend's cheek and smiled at her. However, Carmel seemed worried "We have something to talk about" she stated and left walking fast to catch Katie.

Cas looked at Thomas who shrugged as he kept searching for something on his locker.

"Don't look at me like that; I don't know what's gotten into her either"

"Excuse me" it was almost like a question, when he was standing in the way of a very shy, yet determined voice.

"Sure, sorry" he answered without paying many attention as he turned to let the girl open her locker.

He glanced and his heart stop beating just for one second when he saw the pretty long and black as night hair of the young girl. He stud in front of her. White pale skin, deep dark eyes that show tenderness and anxiety that left him speechless.

And let's not talk about her pretty white dress.

* * *

**ESPAÑOL**

Exael decidió pasar la noche junto a él en lugar de con su madre como hacía Pavel, y muchos otros gatos antes que él.

Fue una noche agradable. Al igual que la gran mayoría de ellas desde hace casi un año. Con la ida de Anna desaparecieron las pesadillas… pero habría soportado una vida de trastornos del sueño con tal de tener a Anna cerca.

Sin embargo, algo le había despertado cerca de la madrugada. Una luz blanca y fuerte se asomó por la ventana. Exael ya estaba en el alféizar cuando él se incorporó. Frente a él la luna estaba redonda y brillante como nunca, pero sabía que no había sido aquello lo que le había perturbado el sueño.

Exael de un brinco se posó sobre su cama y se acomodó para volver a dormir. Cas lo imitó, pero sin mucho éxito. Despertó un par de veces más por la ansiedad. Y pensar que lo había comentado como broma.

Su reloj despertador le avisó cuando fueron las siete treinta de la mañana. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y pasó una de sus manos por su desordenado cabello oscuro.

"Cas" su madre golpeó suavemente un par de veces.

"Ya desperté" le respondió somnoliento. Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y estiró los brazos hacia atrás. Giró hacia su derecha para ver cómo Exael estiraba al igual que él su largo y peludo cuerpo. Luego, movió la cola enérgicamente y corrió escaleras abajo para desayunar.

Sentía un pequeño vacío en el centro del pecho. Una opresión fuerte que a ratos le cortaba la respiración. Por primera vez en… bueno, por primera vez iba a comenzar un nuevo año escolar en la misma escuela con los mismos amigos que había hecho a lo largo del año anterior.

Nunca pensó que sus mejores amigos serían el chico nerd de la escuela y la abeja reina de la misma. Mucho menos pensó que ambos terminarían siendo pareja. Pero Carmel había aprendo a ver la valentía y fuerza que se escondía tras la ropa desgarbada de Thomas. Carmel también era mucho más de lo que resaltaba a la vista.

Había aprendido a conocer a Katie, una de las amigas de Carmel, a quien había descrito como una perra insoportable. Pero también había más en ella que a simple vista. Solían sentarse juntos en álgebra, pues con esto del noviazgo Carmel y Thomas suelen sentarse juntos en las clases que comparten.

Tomó los vaqueros que había usado ayer y sacó de su armario una polera blanca y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Todo común para no causar aquella gran impresión el primer día.

Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió. Bajó las escaleras y la imagen de Anna bajando las escaleras de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar con el vestido repleto de sangre se asomó en su mente.

"¿Cas?" lo llamó su madre desde la cocina "¡El desayuno, se te hace tarde!"

Se adentró en la cocina y se sentó en la mesa de diario frente al televisor. La noticia del momento tenía relación con el comienzo del año escolar en los distintos establecimientos de la ciudad y del cálido tiempo esperado para el día.

Tomó un trozo de pan y le untó mermelada de maní. Se rió de lo común que era para todos la mermelada de maní y recordó las risas de sus amigos al enterarse que nunca la había probado.

"Amaneciste de buen humor" observó su madre, que ingresaba por la puerta trasera con una mata de hierbas claramente extraídas del pequeño huerto que plantó en el jardín de atrás.

Tenía las manos manchadas con tierra y el pelo revuelto en un enmarañado moño alto que dejaba un tanto en libertad su cabello crespo. Atrás de ella aparecieron ambos gatos con las patas igual de entierradas.

"Más que de buen humor, no estoy de mal humor" respondió y tomó un gran sorbo de su té. Exael se paseó por entre sus piernas y saltó para sentarse a su lado. Lo acarició con el dorso de la mano.

"Veo que él te agrada" reparó su madre dejando encima del mesón una tabla para picar las hierbas "ya era tiempo de que conectaras con alguno de ellos"

"Me agrada" dijo son simpleza.

El sonido de la bocina del auto de Thomas rompió la calma del vecindario.

"¡Demonios!"

"¡Theseus Cassio, te dije que ya era tarde!"

"Lo lamento"

Guardó con rapidez una botella con café y el dinero que su madre había dejado al lado de la misma para comprar su almuerzo.

"Hasta la tarde" se despidió y salió rápidamente de su casa. ¿Cómo era que siempre se le hacía tarde?

"Corre, hombre que si no llegamos tarde" le gritó Thomas desde el auto, bajando un poco la ventanilla.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Thomas estacionó su viejo auto cerca del de Carmel. Ambos descendieron y se encaminaron en dirección al vestíbulo de la escuela al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la campana indicaba el comienzo de las clases.

Se apresuraron para buscar los nuevos casilleros que Carmel les había conseguido, de forma que los tres quedasen en el mismo corredor.

Cas sacó un par de libros de álgebra e historia y los depositó en el interior de su nuevo casillero. Revisó su horario y comprobó que tendrían deportes en el primer periodo y luego química en el laboratorio.

"Deportes…" dijo Thomas por lo bajo, mientras doblaba el papel con el horario en cuatro para guardárselo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

"Perderás el papel si te lo guardas ahí" le comentó Cas cerrando su casillero y moviendo las manillas para cambiar la clave.

"Eso es mal de ojo" le advirtió Thomas colgándose el bolso de deportes al hombro "Y por si no lo has notado la campana sonó hace cinco minutos"

"Nadie se molesta el primer día" respondió divertido "Además tengo el presentimiento de que mejorarás este año"

"La única manera de mejorar sería con un milagro acompañado de un baño de aceite de romero y cantar antes de cada prueba"

"Te esforzaste demasiado"

Cas le propinó un golpe en el hombro que mandó a Thomas un par de centímetros hacia la derecha, teniendo que apoyarse contra un casillero para no perder el equilibrio. Thomas lo miró con reproche mientras se acomodaba nuevamente el bolso.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La hora de deportes transcurrió como siempre. Con los atletas corriendo alrededor de la cancha tratando de ver quien de todos era el más rápido en un intento por llamar la atención tanto de las dos chicas nuevas que habían sido transferidas como de sus compañeras de clase o de las del curso inferior que practicaban en la cancha de junto.

Se dirigió junto con Thomas a los camerinos para ducharse y alistarse para el próximo periodo. Laboratorio de química. Pensaría que porque su mamá se ha pasado la vida haciendo pociones en la cocina de la casa o porque el mejor amigo que ha tenido en la vida sabe de magia que tendría al menos la más mínima noción de qué hacer en un laboratorio de química.

Pero no se podía estar más alejado de la realidad. Nunca había alcanzado a tomar laboratorios de otras asignaturas antes y este año debía asistir a Biología y a Química.

Volvieron a sus casilleros para dejar sus respectivas ropas de deportes y Cas sacó del interior una nueva mochila gris que su mamá le había regalado. Revisó que llevaba su delantal de laboratorio, el libro de notas y el instructivo del laboratorio.

"Soy pésimo para este tipo de cosas" le advirtió a Thomas apoyándose contra la pared.

"Y es por lo mismo que serás problema de otro" respondió este divertido "Carmel…"

"Carmel te pidió compañero, lo supuse" Y lo había hecho. Pero a pesar de que Carmel tenía al igual que él ciertos problemas con el trabajo práctico en los laboratorios, los había aprobado todos el año anterior. Él no "Espero me toque un cerebrito"

"Pues yo ya me atrapé al mejor" Carmel apareció por la esquina, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. Sonrió con alegría a Cas antes de depositarle un beso fugaz a Thomas en la mejilla. "Me agrada esto de los casilleros" comentó entusiasmada.

"Claramente lo es más para ustedes que para mí, pero no me quejo" Cas cerró su mochila y la dejó a sus pies.

"¿Han visto a la chica nueva?" la cara seria de Carmel no les dio buena espina.

"¿Viene a destronarte que pones esa cara?" Una sonrisa burlesca asomó en la cara de Cas.

Thomas tomó un mechón del largo cabello rubio de Carmel y pasó sus dedos por él con delicadeza "Nadie podría destronarte"

"No me causa gracia, Cas" le espetó mirándolo con evidente molestia en sus ojos "Y no, no viene a destronarme" añadió y en sus mejillas asomó un ligero color rosado.

Cas enarcó una ceja y Thomas la miró con cara de duda. Ella rodó los ojos y respiró con fuerza.

"¡Carmel!" Katie la llamó y le señaló con la mano para que se acercara a ella.

Katie llevaba el nuevo uniforme de las porristas de Churchill: blanco, rojo y una franja de color mostaza. Le ofreció una bonita sonrisa a Cas y gesticuló la palabra "hola" sin hablar.

"Debo ir a probarme el uniforme" Thomas acarició la mejilla de su novia y le regaló una sonrisa. Sin embargo, Carmel no parecía tranquila "los tres tenemos un tema pendiente" declaró y se marchó dando pequeños pero rápidos pasos para alcanzar a Katie hacia los camerinos de las porristas.

Cas miró con extrañeza a Thomas quien se encogió de hombros.

"No me veas así, que yo tampoco sé qué fue lo que le picó"

"Disculpa" una voz tímida pero decidida los interrumpió y Cas cayó en la cuenta de que tenía el cuerpo apoyado sobre el casillero de junto.

"Claro, perdona" respondió sin prestar mucha atención y se incorporó para dejarle el paso libre a la joven.

Levantó la mirada y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el largo y oscuro cabello de la joven. Se detuvo frente a ella. La piel blanca y tersa, los ojos profundos, oscuros y que denotaban amabilidad y nerviosismo lo dejaron sin habla.

Y para qué mencionar el bonito vestido blanco que llevaba.

* * *

**Hope you like it ! :D**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4 AnnAnnie

**Thanks for everything :D **

* * *

**"Ann… Annie"**

**ENGLISH**

If Anna had had a twin sister, she would've looked like that girl.

In fact, Anna could've been her.

She was tall and thin, with a pretty face and a lean figure, her skin was so pale and smooth that Cas was very convinced that he could reflect on it. But he'd died to see his reflection on those pretty and almond shape eyes.

Unlike Anna, her white crochet dress ended 10 centimeters above her knee and she was wearing cowboy boots and her fingernails had sky blue nail polish on them.

"Thank you" she replied and gave Cas a nice smile.

She reached her locker and pulled out from her brown purse a paper with her key locker on it, she rolled the manacle three times and pulled her locker door strongly.

"Anna…" He didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out from his lips with no resistance. Thomas poked him and looked at him angrily.

"Actually, it's Annie, but…" she responded while changing books and pulling out her lab coat.

"Excuse him" said Thomas, pushing Cas a bit to the side "He has the bad habit of opening his mouth when he shouldn't"

"You must be Thomas, right?" noted Annie, who closed gently her locker. She turned to stare at both of them and smile again. Cas admitted to himself that Annie smiled more often than Anna "Carmel's boyfriend?"

"Yes" Thomas offered her his hand and Annie smiled again "Hi"

"And you must—

"Cas" he spit roughly. Annie's smile went away in just a second and she deviated her sight towards the floor, embarrassed "Everyone calls me Cas" he added seriously.

"Nice to meet you" Cas practically barked his named and that girl responded with kindness and tenderness.

Annie searched in her purse for a white paper folded in half, she stretched it and looked in it for her next class.

"Do you know which one is the chemistry lab?" she asked and a little laughter slipped from her "Sure you do, you study here…"

Thomas laughed with her.

"We have the same class now" said Cas staring into Annie's eyes.

"Great, then I won't get lost" she added heartily, staring at him.

Cas reached out his athame in the back of his jeans. The athame burned inside his pants in a way it didn't do in a long time, excited and ready to kill every ghost that step in front of it.

"I'll see you in the classroom, then?" Thomas poked him again on the ribs, demanding his attention.

"What?"

"You don't have to feel pressured to walk me to the lab" Annie placed gently her white hand on Cas' arm. An adrenaline rush went over his spine as Annie removed her hand with a weird look on her face "You can just tell me where it is and I'll go by myself"

"Come on! Cas will happily walk you while I go to find Carmel" Cas looked at Thomas eagerly.

"_Walk with her_" those words came up into his mind.

"_Stay away_" Cas looked challenging at Thomas.

"_Do it_" Thomas' voice felt like a punch into his brain.

Cas focused on Annie, who stared at him with expectation trying to figure out what was going on with him, incapable of picturing that she remind him of the young sixteen year old girl that have been dead for fifty and that could've killed him, but decided to forgive his life.

"Sure… nobody can reject good company" Cas gave her a weird smile, but it was a smile after all.

"See you!" said Thomas.

He walked by and gave Cas a slap on his shoulder and smiled gently at Annie.

"Well…" What could he possibly say? "Did you know that you look just like the dead girl that use to tear people apart in a house nearby?" Talking about making a good impression on the first day.

"You really don't have to"

But he wanted to; he wanted to walk with her.

He would've walked her even if they hadn't share classes. He would also invite her to sit next to him at lunch, like Carmel did with him last year. He would've show her around and get together with her later that day to help her catch up with school's matters. He was good in algebra and art.

Cas took a deep good breath "It's this way, to the right" he pointed nodding his head towards that direction. Annie followed him calmly; glancing at everyone that stop and stare at her "Labs are next to the art room, do you take art?"

"Yes, but only because I can't really play any instruments" Annie blushed when she answered "Do you take art?"

"Yes" Cas responded "But I can actually draw"

"Do you play anything?"

"Not at all"

Cas noted how a few guys from the chess team stare amazed with Annie's looks when she walk by passed them. Had he put on that same idiotic face like those bookworms?

"Do you know chemistry?" He asked with hoarse voice.

"Yes… and you?"

"Not at all"

That made Annie laugh timidly "I can help you with that" she offered.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into"

"I wouldn't say that"

One guy wearing a baseball team jacket recklessly approached at them, and when he passed near Annie, he reached out and his fingers caress Annie's hair.

Annie smiled awkwardly and shivered at touched.

"I'd say you're very popular around here" he said with resentment. All of his feelings for Anna came back to him around Annie.

"I'd rather not have noticed" Annie responded uncomfortably "Stand out isn't really my thing"

"Well, you are doing an awful job" Cas said standing on the doorway.

Annie got near him and stood right in front of him. She looked at him defiant with a malicious smile on her face. Cas hold his breath.

Annie reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, removing it from his forehead and pushing his hair slightly to a side.

Then she slapped him on the forehead "We'll see who's better"

* * *

**ESPAÑOL**

Si Anna hubiese tenido una melliza se habría visto como esa chica.

De hecho Anna podría haber sido ella.

Era alta y delgada, con una bonita y fina figura, la piel blanca y tersa que Cas juraría que podía ver su reflejo en ella. Pero donde más deseaba poder verse era en esos lindos y almendrados ojos negros.

El vestido blanco de crochet que llevaba le llegaba una mano por sobre la rodilla. Llevaba botas vaqueras a diferencia de Anna y también tenía las uñas pintadas de celeste.

"Gracias" le dijo ella y le ofreció otra sonrisa, mostrando sus bonitos dientes.

Ella se acercó a su casillero y sacó de su bolso café el papel con la clave. Rodó la manilla tres veces y tiró con fuerza de la puerta.

"Anna…" No quiso decirlo. Simplemente se le resbaló de los labios sin poder contenerse de decir su nombre. Thomas le dio un codazo y lo reprochó con la mirada.

"Es Annie, pero…" respondió ella. Cambió un libro de su casillero y sacó la bata de laboratorio que tenía dentro del mismo para guardarlo en el bolso.

"Discúlpalo" le pidió Thomas, empujando un poco a Cas hacia el costado "Tiene la manía de llegar y hablar"

"Tú debes ser Thomas, ¿no?" observó Annie y cerró la puerta de su casillero. Se giró para quedar frente a ambos y volvió a sonreír. Cas debía admitir que lo hacía más a menudo que Anna "¿El novio de Carmel?"

"Sí" Thomas estiró su mano para estrecharla con la de Annie y le ofreció una sonrisa "Hola"

"Y tú debes ser-"

"Cas" le respondió con más brusquedad de la que había deseado. La sonrisa de Annie se esfumó en apenas un segundo y desvió la mirada hacia el piso, avergonzada "Todos me llaman Cas" agregó con la voz queda.

"Un gusto" Prácticamente le había ladrado su nombre y Annie le había respondido con la misma gentileza que hace un momento.

Annie buscó en su bolso un papel blanco que había doblado por la mitad. Lo estiró y buscó en él lo que le correspondía para el siguiente periodo

"¿Saben cuál es el laboratorio de química?" preguntó y dejó escapar una pequeña risa "Claro que saben, estudian aquí…"

Thomas rió con ella.

"Tenemos la misma clase" dijo Cas fijando su mirada en los ojos de Annie.

"Genial, así me aseguro no perder el segundo bloque" comentó con entusiasmo, devolviéndole la mirada.

Cas estiró la mano y sintió su athame en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. El athame le quemaba en el pantalón de una manera que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, con unas ansias de mandar al infierno a cada fantasma que se pusiera delante.

"¿Entonces, los veo en el salón?" Thomas volvió a darle un codazo en las costillas para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué?"

"No tienes qué sentirte obligado a ir conmigo hacia el laboratorio" Annie apoyó su blanca y delicada mano en el brazo de Cas. Una corriente de adrenalina le recorrió la columna. Annie retiró su mano con la mirada extrañada. "Con decirme donde queda es más que suficiente"

"¿Qué va? Cas feliz de acompañarte mientras yo voy a alcanzar a Carmel" Cas miró a Thomas con impaciencia.

"_Acompáñala"_ la palabra apareció de pronto en su mente.

_Aléjate"_ Cas miró desafiante a Thomas con los ojos entrecerrados.

"_Hazlo"_ la voz de Thomas de pronto se sintió como un fuerte golpe.

Cas se enfocó en Annie. Annie que lo miraba expectante, intentando adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, incapaz de imaginar que ella le recordaba a la joven de dieciséis años que llevaba muerta cincuenta y que pudo haberlo matado, pero decidió perdonarle la vida.

"Claro… a nadie le viene de más buena compañía" una sonrisa torcida, pero a fin de cuentas una sonrisa.

"Nos vemos" de despidió Thomas.

Al pasar al lado de Cas le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y le sonrió gentilmente a Annie.

"Bueno…" ¿Qué decirle? '¿Sabes?, eres igual a una niña muerta que destrozaba gente en una casa de por aquí'. Hablando de crear una buena impresión el primer día de clases.

"Realmente no tienes que hacerlo"

Pero quería. Quería acompañarla.

La habría acompañado incluso si no tuviesen la misma clase. Y la habría invitado a sentarse junto a él en el almuerzo, como Carmel lo había invitado el año anterior. Le habría mostrado la escuela y la acompañaría en la tarde a ponerse al día si necesitaba ayuda con algún ramo. Era bueno el álgebra y en arte.

Respiró hondo "Es por acá, a la derecha" señaló con la cabeza para indicarle el pasillo de la esquina. Annie le siguió con paso tranquilo, mirando a todo aquél que se detenía a observarla. "Los laboratorios están al lado del salón de arte, ¿tomas arte?"

"Sí, pero sólo porque no sé tocar ningún instrumento" Annie se ruborizó con aquella confesión "¿Tú?"

"Sí" respondió "pero sí sé dibujar"

"¿Tocas algo?"

"No, para nada"

Cas pudo notar como un par de chicos del equipo de ajedrez se quedaban atónitos cuando Annie pasó cerca de ellos. ¿Había puesto él la misma cara sonsa que tenían esas ratas de biblioteca?

"¿Sabes química?" le preguntó con la voz ronca.

"Sí… ¿tú?"

"Para nada"

Aquello logró que Annie riera tímidamente "Yo puedo ayudarte con eso" le ofreció.

"No sabes en qué te metes"

"Yo diría lo contrario"

Un muchacho que usaba la chaqueta del equipo de baseball se acercó con imprudencia hacia ellos. Al pasar cerca de Annie estiró la mano y con desmán airoso le acarició el pelo con los dedos.

Annie sonrió un tanto incómoda y se estremeció al contacto.

"Diría que eres bastante popular por aquí" Habló con resentimiento. Y es que sentía por Annie las mismas ansias de protegerla que sentía por Anna.

"Me gustaría más no haberlo notado" respondió Annie inspirando con fuerza "No es lo mío llamar la atención"

"Pues haces un pésimo trabajo" le dijo deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.

Annie se acercó y se puso de pie frente a él. Lo miró desafiante y con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro. Cas aguantó la respiración.

Annie estiró el brazo y le pasó la mano por la frente para despejársela y hacerle el pelo ligeramente hacia el lado.

Luego le dio una palmada en la frente "Ya veremos quién es mejor haciendo qué".

* * *

**Hope you like it :D **


	5. Chapter 5 Para todo hay una primera vez

**Hi :D here's a new chapter :) if you'd like, you can read it listening to paloma faith's song "picking up the pieces" :)**

* * *

**"Para todo hay una primera vez / There's always a first"**

**ENGLISH**

"You have to go! It will help you meeting new people from the school"

Carmel was trying to encourage Annie into joining them for tonight's party near Lake Boulevard, going north.

Cas couldn't help remembering that was the night he met Anna. Horrible and with a huge thirst for blood Anna, that forgave his life and end up making him fall in love with her. Not mentioning that it was the anniversary of Mike's missing.

He was surprised with how nice and warm Annie turned out to be, adding that to her childish smile make him pictured that that was how Anna should've looked life before dying.

Annie was quite good at chemistry. Being the first lab of the year, Mr. Toulson gave them all an "easy" job: neutralize an acid using a base. Annie handle everything with an amazing confidence and so calm while trying to make Cas understand what a neutralization was and how to calculate the amount of base they needed to add to the acid solution Mr. Toulson had gave them.

He was also surprised when he discovered that Annie was a vegetarian and that in that very moment her lunch consisted on a lettuce, tuna and tomato salad because she refused to take the main course.

"I can't believe you barely eat" Cas commented while staring at her salad.

"Oh…" Annie looked down to her plate and then back to him "yes, it's pretty little… but there's been five years since the last time I stuck a piece of meat into my throat and I won't do it now" she stated with a conviction Cas hadn't seen until then.

"So extreme" said Thomas, eating a big piece of chicken breast.

Annie looked at him with fun.

"I can hear a lot about food and not very much about you going tonight" interrupted Carmel while writing down her number in Annie's cell phone.

"It sounds extreme" Thomas fulminate her with his eyes while sipping a bit of apple juice "I'd go, but I don't have a ride"

"Thomas and Carmel have cars" Natalie set down next to Cas and poked him with her elbow while sitting "Sorry"

Cas smiled at her "This will cost you"

"Having to put up with you in classes it's more than what I'm willing to pay" Natalie was pretty good at flirting. She had that pinch of impertinence that Cas always found quite captivating, that turned out to be the reason why accepted to go to a double date with Carmel and Thomas. He also realized that no one was able to get him like Anna did and the fugacious kiss he shared with Natalie after driving her home wasn't even good enough to compare with the one he shared with his cold lipped Anna.

Natalie should have felt that too, because it was her the one who interrupted the kiss and said to him "I think we are meant to just be friends"

"And you don't eat or what?" she said roughly staring into Annie plate, amazed.

"Nat!" Katie set next to her "Please, excuse her" she asked Annie "I'm Katie"

"Annie" she said ashamed. Cas noticed how Annie shrunken down a Little bit on her chair. Something about the way she was sitting was weird "Annie Basset…. And I do eat, for the record"

"Well, it doesn't seem like it" answered Natalie playing with her fork.

Annie took a deep breath and left her fork on her tray with half of the salad on the plate. She stood up and hung her brown purse on her shoulder. Cas noticed how Annie's eyes began to watered.

"Excuse me" she said weakly and took her tray.

"But—what about the party?" Carmel looked at her with expectation.

Annie swallowed and looked at her sad "I really don't have a ride, sorry…"

"Cas can drive you!" Carmel shouted.

Annie opened up her mouth, but nothing came out. Her eyes looked for Cas' and he saw a pinch of joy in Annie's eyes "No, you don't have to…"

She turned to keep walking. Cas stood up and grabbed her by the elbow. Annie jumped and had to hold on strongly to her tray that almost fell down, due to Cas' strength.

"I wan—I mean, I can drive you" Cas let go slowly and ashamed of his reaction, set down again. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, specially Thomas' staring at him confused "If you tell me were to pick you up"

"You can text me your address, Annie and I'll give it to Cas" Carmel smiled at both of them.

Annie nodded twice and walked away fast. Cas followed her with the eyes and saw how she juggled to place the tray on the board and then ran, literally, to get out from the cafeteria.

"Way to make friends, Natalie" Thomas spit serious.

"Oh, please!" she said annoyed "She's the naive and innocent one that can't stand a little tuff love"

Cas left his fork buried in his meat and pointed at Natalie with his forefinger "You don't know her so don't dare to judged her"

"And you know her?"

"Well…" No.

"Exactly" Natalie pulled out her cell phone "Well, time to go. See you all later!"

"Where are you going?" Katie seemed fun.

"I'm meeting Ben. Now, if you excuse me" Natalie grabbed her tray and walked away waddling around the other exit of the cafeteria, that leads to the courts.

"Who's Ben?" Carmel rested her head on Thomas' shoulder and he embraced her.

"Some guy from the baseball team" said Katie "He's quite handsome"

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was a very nice neighborhood. Every house had two to three floors and was made of wood. Each house had a front yard as big as if it came out from and old movie and Cas saw some kids playing hide and seek in a little park in the center of the street.

He looked down to his watch and realized that he had arrived a couple of minutes earlier that Carmel told him to arrive, but he searched up in the map for Annie's address and noticed that it was far more distant from the lake that Carmel's house, so he rather arrive early.

He slowed down while watching the mailboxes "Blue with daisy" that's what Carmel told him. Why couldn't she just give him a number? It would've made everything easier.

Red, red, brown, white, red, red… Blue! He stopped in front of the mailbox with a little pretty daisy drawn by hand. And Annie had told him that she didn't know how to draw.

Annie's house, beside having two floors and happened to be made of wood, stood up around the others. It had a very nice porch surrounded by flowers. The house had been painted white and the borders of windows and doors were blue.

He'd rather appear on Carmel's Audi, but had to settle down with Thomas' old car. He decided to wait in the car, so he honked two times and released his safety belt to wait for Annie.

The sound of laughs of little kids playing in the front yard of the house across the street caught his attention. He lowered the window glass of the pilot door and lean to lower down the one in the copilot's side.

"You know, any one could come up and assault you"

He turned scared and snorted while leaning into his sit. Annie laughed at him and bent down in a way that her head was at the same high as the window.

"You know, your sit it's the other one"

Annie bit her lower lip and looked at him nervous "Before… I need a little favor".

oOoOoOoOoOo

Annie's house was as pretty on the inside as it was from the outside, with a tall ceiling and very big furniture. The hall was pretty wide and towards the end of it were the stairs.

Halfway through, Cas found a very nice wood table with a big bush of daisy on it.

"Cas?" Annie showed up from the doorway that lead towards the living room, with one hand on the framework and an ashamed smile on her face "Could you come?"

He nodded and walk towards her. The living room was very nice: there were two big leather couches and a very refined coffee table made of glass and metal. Annie's mom was sitting in front of the television with an embroidery frame on her hand.

"Cas, this is my mom. Mom, Cas"

"Good evening" Cas approached Annie's mom who stood up and shook her hand gently.

"Cas sound more like a nickname than an actual name" said Annie's mom staring serious at her daughter.

"Theseus Cassio" he answered offering a smile "But, well, I think you can figure why everyone calls me Cas"

"I have to admit it is quite an interesting name" Annie's mom smiled back at him "I hope I can trust my daughter will be safe with you"

"Sure"

That felt weird. Cas realized that he'd never before even been closer to date a girl. That he never had to met Anna's parents, picked her up y having to come back home before twelve o'clock to look like a nice young man. He'd never had to pay for a movie ticket or for cotton candy or had to win a big stuffed animal on some carnival game.

"I'll be back early, promise" said Annie.

"If your dad asks…" her mother warned her.

Annie nodded while picking up her bag and her leather jacket from the coffee table "I went for pizza" She grabbed Cas by the elbow to force him to leave.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Basset"

"Nice to meet you to, Cas"

Once in the hall, Annie pulled out a key set from key ring and put on the jacket. Both rushed towards Thomas' car and headed to the lake.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Which song you said it was?"

"Picking up the pieces"

Annie had insisted on turning on the radio in order to make the journey "funnier"; and as soon as she tuned the first radio station she started singing each and every one of the songs.

"I like it" she confessed while staring through the window. They've entered the highway that leads to the lake, appearing right in front of them the wood "It's about this guy, that hasn't been able to forget an old love and it's not capable of realize the girl he has next to him"

Cas turned fast and scanned her with his eyes, but Annie kept on looking through the window. His heart jumped when Annie said that like if she already knew him.

"Had that ever happened to you?" he asked and turned back to the road.

Annie didn't answer right away "No…"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend… no" she said and turned to face him "I have dated a couple of guys but… I don't know"

"You can say it, I'm not gonna judge"

Annie looked down to her fingernails. Cas could notice that she had change the color "Many guys like you because you are the younger sister of the best team player" she barely even looked at him, but she looked "You know… You're like this really cool new hole in the belt. As soon as the discovered that you're not really giving yourself away on the first date nor the fifth, well…"

Cas noticed that she had said that more to herself than to him. He never even occurred that anyone could think about Annie like a disposable girl. He looked at her worried and found that Annie was staring at the wood.

She was really pretty. She was wearing the same pair of cowboy boots, but she changed her dress for a pair of jeans and a white cotton shirt. The dark and long hair was pulled into a messy braid that fell on the side, upon one of her shoulders, which gave her some sort of ease like if she had just gotten out of the shower a minute ago.

Had anyone thought about Anna that way? Like a young teenager that was easy to put out? Anna told him that she was willing to run away with some guy the night she died. Had that guy thought that Anna was an easy target? Clearly Cas didn't. But Anna was so delicate and nice, that almost everyone could have considered her weak and tried to take advantage of her. He doubted that Anna couldn't handled a bad guy, but she must been just like Annie while she was still alive: a simple and quiet girl… and vulnerable among everything.

"Did someone take advantage of you?" He knew that what he was asking was too personal, but he felt like asking.

Annie turned and stared at him for just a second, before looking back to the highway.

With every second that passed, Cas could felt how his blood started to boil. He held on strongly to the wheel and his breath speed up. Is that how he would've felt? If someone had stuck a finger into Anna, he would have beaten up the crap out of him. And he had to recognize that Will saw blood run just for trying.

A groan shook him out of his thoughts. He turned slowly and saw Annie slurp her nose at the same time she leaned it with the back of her hand. Cas saw a tiny and lean shinny line descend through her cheek and felt even worse.

He was thinking about Anna and how much he would have done (and did) to defend her; and there he had by his side a girl who looked just like Anna and was quite similar to her… crying.

He never saw Anna cry.

And there he was, thinking about Anna again.

"It looks quite good"

He hadn't even realized that they had arrived to the lake.

* * *

**ESPAÑOL**

"¡Debes ir! Te ayudará mucho para conocer a la gente de la escuela"

Carmel intentaba animar a Annie para que asistiese a la fiesta que habría esa noche cerca del lago Boulevard, yendo hacia el norte.

Cas no podía evitar pensar que esa fue la noche en que conoció a Anna. La temible y con una inmensa sed de sangre Anna que le perdonó la vida y terminó por enamorarlo. Sin mencionar que se cumplía un año de la "desaparición" de Mike.

Se sorprendió con lo amable y cálida que fuese Annie, que sumado a su sonrisa infantil le hacía imaginar que así debió verse Anna antes de ser un fantasma.

Annie era verdaderamente buena en química. Por ser el primer laboratorio del año, el Sr. Toulson les había dado una tarea que llamó "sencilla": neutralizar un ácido con una base. Annie manejaba todo con mucha confianza y calma mientras le explicaba lo que se considera una neutralización y cómo calcular la cantidad de base que agregarle al ácido problema que tenían.

También se sorprendió al descubrir que era vegetariana y en ése preciso momento su almuerzo consistía en un plato en ensalada de lechuga, atún y tomate porque desechó el plato fuerte que había en la cafetería.

"No puedo creer que comas tan poco" comentó Cas con la mirada fija en el plato de ensalada.

"Oh…" Annie miró su plato y después lo miró a él "Sí es bastante poco… pero hace cinco años que no me meto un trozo de carne en la boca y no lo haré ahora" declaró con una convicción que Cas no había visto hasta ese momento.

"Qué extrema" comentó Thomas engullendo un gran trozo de pechuga de pollo.

Annie le miró divertida.

"Escucho mucho sobre comida y muy poco sobre si irás esta noche" interrumpió Carmel mientras escribía su número de teléfono en el móvil de Annie.

"Suena extremo" Thomas le fulminó con la mirada mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de manzana "Iría, pero no tengo cómo"

"Thomas y Carmel tienen auto" Natalie se sentó al lado de Cas y le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo en el brazo al hacerlo "perdona"

Cas le sonrió "Te costará caro"

"Aguantarte en clases es más de lo que estoy dispuesta a pagar" Natalie era buena coqueteando. Tenía esa pizca de descaro que siempre halló bastante intrigante que fue la razón por la cual aceptó ir un una cita doble con Carmel y Thomas. También comprendió que nadie era capaz de comprenderlo como Anna lo hizo y el beso fugaz que compartió con Natalie cuando la acompañó a su casa no alcanzaba siquiera para compararse con el de los fríos y finos labios de su Anna.

Natalie debió haber percibido lo mismo, pues fue ella misma quien interrumpió el beso y le dijo "creo que estamos destinados a ser amigos"

"¿Y tú no comes o qué onda?" dijo bruscamente mirando el plato de Annie con sorpresa.

"¡Nat!" Katie se sentó a su lado mirándole ofendida "Discúlpala, por favor" le pidió a Annie "Soy Katie"

"Annie" respondió tímidamente. Cas pudo notar cómo Annie se había encogido un poco. Algo sobre la manera en que estaba sentada "Annie Basset… y si como, para dejarlo en claro"

"Pues no lo parece" respondió Natalie jugando con su tenedor.

Annie respiró hondo y dejó su servicio sobre su bandeja con la ensalada a medio comer. Se puso de pie y colgó su bolso café en su hombro. Cas pudo ver cómo los ojos de Annie se volvían brillantes.

"Permiso" dijo con un hilo de voz y tomó su bandeja.

"Pero… ¿y la fiesta?" Carmel la miró expectante.

Annie tragó saliva y la miró con tristeza "No tengo cómo ir, lo lamento…"

"¡Cas puede acompañarte!" exclamó Carmel.

Annie abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada salió de ella. Sus ojos buscaron los de Cas y él pudo ver en los ojos de Annie un mínimo deje de alegría "No, no es necesario…"

Se volteó para seguir con su camino. Cas se incorporó y le tomó del codo para detenerla. Annie dio un respingo y tuvo que sujetar con fuerza la bandeja que por poco cae debido a la fuerza de Cas.

"Yo quie—Yo puedo pasar por ti" Cas la soltó de a poco y avergonzado volvió a sentarse a la mesa. Sintió los ojos de todos, especialmente Thomas, sobre él observándole con extrañeza. "Si me dices donde pasar por ti"

"Me envías a mí tu dirección, Annie y yo se la paso a Cas" Carmel le sonrió a ambos.

Annie asintió dos veces y se retiró con el paso apresurado. Cas la siguió con la mirada y vio como hizo malabares con su bandeja para dejarla sobre el mesón y luego corrió, literalmente, para salir de la cafetería.

"Manera de hacer amigos, Natalie" le escupió Thomas serio.

"¡Por favor!" exclamó ella con sorpresa "Ella es la ingenua e inocente incapaz de tolerar un poco de sinceridad"

Cas dejó el tenedor enterrado en la carne y apuntó con su dedo a Natalie "No la conoces así que no la juzgues"

"¿Y tú sí?"

"Pues…" No.

"Gracias" Natalie sacó su teléfono celular "Bueno, debo irme. Los veo más tarde"

"¿A dónde vas?" Katie la miró divertida.

"A encontrarme con Ben, si me disculpan" Tomó su bandeja y con paso aireado se dirigió a la salida contraria por la que Annie se fue para irse a las canchas.

"¿Quién es Ben?" Carmel apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Thomas y este le pasó el brazo por los hombros para abrazarla.

"Alguien del equipo de baseball" respondió Katie "Es guapo"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Era un bonito vecindario. Todas las casas tenían dos o tres pisos y estaban construidas de madera. Cada casa tenía un antejardín extenso casi salido de una película antigua y Cas puso ver cómo un par de niños jugaban a la pinta en una pequeña plaza situada al centro del lugar.

Miró su reloj y reparó en que había llegado un par de minutos antes de la hora que Carmel le había dicho, pero había buscado en el mapa la calle donde vivía Annie y quedaba más retirado del lago que desde la casa de Carmel, por lo que prefirió partir antes.

Disminuyó la velocidad mientras miraba los buzones. "Azul con una margarita" le había dicho Carmel. ¿Por qué no le había dicho el número? Eso la haría más sencillo.

Rojo, rojo, café, blanco, rojo, rojo… ¡Azul! Se detuvo frente al buzón con una bonita margarita dibujada a mano. Pensaba que Annie no dibujaba.

La casa de Annie, a pesar de ser de dos pisos y de madera, resaltaba entre las demás. Tenía un bonito pórtico rodeado de muchas flores. La casa había sido pintada de blanco, y los marcos de las ventanas y las puertas estaban pintados de azul.

Hubiese preferido ir en el Audi, pero tuvo que conformarse con el auto de Thomas. Prefirió esperar en el auto, por lo que tocó la bocina despacio dos veces y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para esperar a Annie.

Las risas de los niños que jugaban en el antejardín de la casa del frente llamaron su atención. Bajó el vidrio de su puerta y se inclinó para bajar también el de la puerta del copiloto.

"¿Sabes? Cualquiera podría llegar y asaltarte"

Se volteó asustado y bufó cuando apoyó su espalda contra el asiento. Annie se rió y se agachó un poco para que su cabeza quedara a la altura de la ventanilla.

"¿Sabes? Tu asiento es el del copiloto"

Annie se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró nerviosa "Antes… necesito un favor".

oOoOoOoOoOo

La casa de Annie era tan bonita por dentro como lo era por fuera. El cielo alto y los muebles grandes. El recibidor era bastante amplio y al fondo de este se encontraba la escalera que conducía al segundo piso.

Había un mueble de madera que encima tenía un florero con un gran ramo de margaritas.

"¿Cas?" Annie apareció por el umbral de la puerta que daba hacia la sala de estar de la casa, con una mano apoyada en el borde de la pared y una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro "¿Vienes?"

El asintió y se acercó. La sala de estar era bastante amplia, tenía dos grandes sillones de cuero y una fina mesa de centro hecha de vidrio y metal. La madre de Annie estaba sentada frente al televisor con un bastidor en la mano bordando.

"Cas, mi mamá. Mamá, Cas"

"Buenas noches" Cas se acercó a la madre de Annie, que se incorporó para saludarlo y le estrechó la mano con suavidad.

"Cas suena más como un apodo que un nombre" respondió la madre de Annie, mirando a su hija con severidad.

"Theseus Cassio" respondió ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la mujer "Pero, bueno, creo que ya ve por qué me dicen Cas"

"Debo admitir que es un nombre interesante" la madre de Annie le sonrió "confío en que dejo a mi hija en buenas manos"

"Por supuesto"

Era extraño. Se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había siquiera estado cerca de salir con una chica. Que con Anna nunca tuvo que conocer a sus padres, pasar por ella y tener que volver antes del toque de queda para quedar como un joven responsable. No había tenido que pagar por una entrada de cine o por el algodón de azúcar. Muchos menos ganar un gran oso de peluche en algún juego de la feria.

"Volveré temprano, lo prometo" dijo Annie.

"Si tu padre pregunta…" le advirtió su madre.

Annie asintió mientras recogía su bolso y una chaqueta de cuero café que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro "Fui a comer a pizza" Tomó del brazo a Cas para salir del salón.

"Un gusto, señora Basset"

"Igual, Cas"

En el recibidor Annie sacó del mueble un juego de llaves y se puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros. Se dirigieron con paso apresurado al auto de Thomas y se encaminaron hacia el lago.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la canción?"

"Picking up the pieces"

Annie había insistido en encender el radio para hacer del viaje más divertido. Y tan pronto como sintonizó, comenzó a tararear todas y cada una de las canciones que reproducían.

"Me gusta" confesó mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Se habían adentrado al camino que conducía al lago, apareciendo frente a ellos un frondoso bosque "Es sobre un muchacho, que aún no logra olvidar a un viejo amor y no es capaz de darse cuenta de la chica que tiene al lado"

Cas se volteó con brusquedad y la escrutó con la mirada, pero Annie seguía mirando fijamente por la ventanilla. El corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho al escuchar a Annie hablar, como si ella supiese exactamente lo que sentía.

"¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?" le preguntó y volvió a fijar la vista en el camino.

Annie no le respondió de inmediato "No…"

"¿Has tenido novio alguna vez?"

"Novio… no" le respondió y se giró para mirarle "Si he salido con un par de chicos, pero… no lo sé"

"Puedes decirlo, no te voy a juzgar"

Annie se miró las uñas. Cas pudo notar que las había pintado de otro color "A muchos les interesas porque eres la hermana menor del mejor jugador del equipo" le dedicó una mirada furtiva "Ya sabes… como un muy buen agujero nuevo en el cinturón. Tan pronto como descubren que no piensas acostarte con ellos en un futuro cercano…"

Cas pudo notar que lo último lo había dicho más para sí misma que para él. Nunca había pensado en que alguien pudiese pensar en Annie como una chica desechable. La miró preocupado y se encontró con la cara de Annie vuelta una vez más hacia le derecha para ver por la ventanilla.

Estaba realmente bonita. Llevaba las mismas botas que en la mañana, pero había cambiado el vestido por unos vaqueros y una polera de algodón blanca. El pelo oscuro y largo lo llevaba recogido en una trenza desordenada que caía por el costado, lo que de brindaba cierta naturalidad, como de haberse levantado hace unos cuantos minutos.

¿Habría alguien pensado así de Anna? ¿Como una joven de la cual era fácil aprovecharse? Anna le dijo que estaba dispuesta a escapar con un muchacho la noche en que murió. ¿Había pensado él que Anna era una presa fácil? Claramente para Cas no lo había sido. Pero Anna era delicada y amable, cualquiera pudo haberla considerado como alguien débil y haberse aprovechado. Dudaba de que Anna no pudiese defenderse contra algún joven malintencionado, pero cuando estuvo viva debió haber sido igual que Annie. Una chica sencilla y tranquila… y más que nada, vulnerable.

"¿Alguno se provechó de ti?" sabía que era demasiado personal lo que estaba preguntando, pero sentía el imperante deseo de saber.

Annie se giró y sostuvo la mirada por un segundo, antes de fijarla en la carretera.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, Cas podía sentir como comenzaba a hervirle la sangre. Se aferró con fuerza del volante y la respiración se le aceleró. ¿Así se habría sentido? Si alguien le hubiese puesto un dedo a Anna, le habría sacado la mierda a golpes. Y tenía que reconocer que Will vio correr sangre por hacer apenas el intento.

Un quejido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volteó lentamente y pudo ver a Annie sorber la nariz al mismo tiempo que apoyaba en ella el dorso de la mano. Pudo ver una pequeña y fina línea brillante descender por su mejilla y se sintió aún peor.

Estaba pensando en Anna y en cuanto habría hecho (e hizo) para defenderla, y ahí tenía a su lado, a una joven idéntica a Anna es más aspectos de los que podría señalar… llorando.

Nunca vio a Anna llorar.

Y ahí estaba él pensando una vez más en Anna.

"Se ve bastante bien"

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que habían llegado a la orilla del lago.

* * *

**What do you think? :) Thanks for all the amazing feedback !**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 Confesiones

**So here's chapter 6 :) Hope you like it! **

* * *

**"Confesiones / Confessions" **

**ENGLISH**

He still felt like a jerk for spending most of his time around Annie, thinking about Anna. Particularly, he felt like a jerk because Annie had been sad the whole time.

Cas was sitting on the peer with Thomas, Carmel and Katie, with their feet touching the water. Annie had insisted on staying inside the car for a while before joining them. However, she was taking too long.

"I hate your stupid naive friend" Natalie reached them with a little bottle of beer on her hand.

"Well I hat—Hey!" Thomas rubbed his leg where Carmel hit him.

"Where is she?" Cas looked at her worried as Natalie set next to him.

"Laughing and drinking with Ben" she confessed and took a long sip of her bottle.

"You can't blame Annie" replied Katie "Ben is a jerk"

"I know… but he sure can fu—Hey!"

"No one needs to hear more" Carmel looked at her with laughter and indignation "Where are you going?!"

Cas put on his vans and get back into the crowd of dancing and drunk people surrounding the cars.

"Cas!" Thomas called him a couple of times, but he wasn't gonna let anyone pot a finger on Anna, I mean, Annie.

He thought that if Annie actually stood inside Thomas' car, she'd be near it. He tried to pass through the crowd of schoolmates dancing and as he did, a couple of girls tried to convinced him to dance, which only made his job hard. Cas tried to remember were exactly he had parked the car, but it didn't take much.

Annie was just a few meters away of him with a quite tall and blonde hair guy that wears the baseball team jacket. Somehow, he seemed familiar.

He walked determined and as he approached them, he noticed Annie laughing extremely loud and that Ben was standing to close from her… and that Annie was holding a glass in her right hand.

But nothing upset him more than watching Ben trying to kiss Annie, pulling her near him grabbing her by the waist, making her laugh.

"Hey!" Cas grabbed Ben by the arm and pulled him back, getting between him and Annie.

"Cas!" Annie throw herself at him, surrounding his neck with her arms "This is Ben, we met in Toronto. By the way! Did I tell you I come from Toronto? Toronto is much bigger than this little town"

"Annie, drop that" He tried to grab her glass, but she back off from him, spilling half of the drink on the grass, making her laugh and bent on the car to stop her from falling "What did you gave her?"

Ben's smile was a winner's smile and he put his hands in his jeans pockets "Something to cheer her up, she looked so sad sitting all alone in the car"

Could Annie be that naive? Anna would've known better.

"Don't you want some, Cas?" Annie offered him the glass and got near him, letting just a few inches between them "What's wrong? Are you always this boring?"

"Yes, Cas" spit Ben "You're getting into my nerve, too"

"Beat it, would you?"

"I will" Ben said, grabbing Annie by the hand to separate them "As soon as I _come in_ her, I'll give her back"

Annie fought back and managed to get rid of Ben's arm "Ben! You know, you're pretty handsome and everything, but I'm just not interested right now, could you just leave?" She wobbled again and leaned on the car's hood with her free hand.

"You don't want to piss her off" Cas looked defiant at him.

Ben had a sip of his drink and got near Cas "She'll be mine champ, sooner or later" Cas pushed him hard on the chest and Ben walked towards the wood, getting lost in the dark.

"You're strong" Annie approached him and leaned her hands on his arms, feeling his tense and full of adrenaline muscles.

"And you're pretty drunk"

He reached out to smell her drink. The strong smell of the alcohol inside Annie's glass kicked him in the stomach and was strong enough to make him sick. Annie got near him and took her glass back to swallow the whole content of it with one sip.

"Wow!" she said as she fell hardly on the ground against the car.

Cas bent down and grabbed her face with his hands. Annie glanced and stared directly at him. He stopped to stare for a while… poor Anna.

"You know, you're very handsome" Annie held on to the neckline of his shirt and pulled him strongly near her.

"Anna—Annie" he leaned a hand on Annie's shoulder and slightly pushed her away.

"Remember that you asked if any of those guys took advantage of me?" Annie's eyes turned cold and cruel "They all did… And it felt so wrong. Each and every one of them did whatever the hell they wanted to with me, does that upset you?" She looked angrily at him.

She had to be lying "Are you serious?"

"No" Annie said smiling "But the disfiguration your face suffered was pretty serious"

He felt that she wasn't completely honest "Annie…"

"There was one… my brother's best friend" she told him leaning her head against the car and staring at the night sky "He sneaked into my bedroom one night he stood in my place after a game" Annie's eyes were full with darkness "He was very gentile, very nice… he offered to give a ride countless times and that meant that he'd arrived home forty five minutes late. He helped me in algebra… If my brother hadn't heard me scream, I would've been raped in my own house, in my own bed…" Annie took a deep long breath and looked at him "You very gentile too…"

"I'm not gonna hurt you"

"They all said the same thing"

"Annie…" he caressed her cheek.

"I feel like I know you" she confessed "Like… I've seen you before, somewhere or I've met you before. But I can't remember where we met"

That left him speechless. If that wasn't enough to convince himself that that sad and sweet girl had a connection to Anna, what would do it?

"Come" she stood up, wobbling and start to walk towards the wood, in the same direction as Ben.

"Annie, don't…"

She walked pretty fast for someone as drunk as her.

"Annie"

"Come on!" she said fun and turned to smile at him. Suddenly the light began to decline as they entered the wood.

"Where are you going? Let's go back, Annie" he was scared. Inside his chest, he had a really bad feeling. Naturally, he reached his athame on his back pocket.

"There must be another peer right ac—

Cas heard Annie crashing hard against the ground.

"Are you ok?"

Annie's scream would do as a "no"

"Annie?"

Cas stumbled and fall down landing on the ground, managing barely to lean on his hands. He stood up and noticed that he had stumbled with a body. Annie was mourning scared a few steps away from him. Cas pulled out his cell and pushed a button that lighted up the entire screen, he leaded it towards the side and found the body of a young and pretty cheerleader covered in blood, that provide from a deep cut in her belly and other one in her throat, outlined from ear to ear… just like Anna's.

Annie cough a couple of times, with her breath all speed up "Ann—" Cas reached her in order to help her stood up, but Annie pushed him back and turned to throw up.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Police didn't take long to arrive. When they did, half of the party had already left with the empty and half drink bottles.

Cas was leaning on the car, waiting for the cops to stop interrogating. He recognized Officer Davis, one of the cops in charge of Mike disappearance last year.

Davis was interrogating Annie near a police car. At least she vomited before the cops arrived, that brought her sobriety back, that and the fact that she crashed with a dead and bloodied body. Annie's eyes were watering and Cas noticed how her hands were shaking more and more strong with every questions the cop asked her.

"Way to treat a girl" Thomas said to him, opening the pilot's seat door and stepping in.

"It's weird that she had been drinking, she doesn't seem like that kind" Carmel noticed while sitting back to cuddle herself in order to protect herself from the cold wind.

Cas nodded while the mental image of Ben trying to kiss Annie slipped into his head "She said she met Ben back in Toronto"

"She's from Toronto?" asked Thomas.

"But they used to live here" said Cas "Apparently; they came back because someone tried to take advantage of her. And in her first night out an ass drops something on her drink"

Carmel approached the car and set down on her boyfriend's lap "Nat said she was naïve, but I didn't really thought she was"

"I don't think she's like that" said Thomas. Both, Cas and Carmel, stared at him nervous "She seems disturbed and shy, but I honestly don't think she's dumb"

Annie walked towards them slowly, wearing Cas' jacket on her shoulders "Can you please drive me home?" She was pale and her voice broke as she spoke.

"Sure" Cas pulled out the keys for Thomas' car at the same time he and Carmel get out of the car.

"Goodnight" said Annie, rushing to get in the car.

"We'll see you tomorrow" said Carmel.

"Don't forget to pick me up" Thomas told Cas and he walked beside Carmel towards the Audi.

This time Annie didn't try to turn on the radio. She was sitting quietly with her arms around her knees and the sight lost in the wood, again.

How different two girls could be when they were so much alike. Annie was freaking out and, in a sort of way, in shock for everything that had happened to her through the course of the night; meanwhile, for him as for Anna death was something both were more than just used to.

Cas had to admit that seeing that cheerleader's body brought back to his mind the day he found Chase and Will dead in Will's bedroom. He had also shocked when he saw those two guys' bodies all covered in blood and violently torn in the safety of Will's home.

He heard Annie's breathing speed up again. Cas turned and saw how her body was shaking from head to toe, due to the strong spasms caused by her crying.

"Hey…" Cas whispered and with one hand reach out to caress Annie's hair. She hid her face between her legs "I'm sorry you have to see that"

"How is it that you're so calm?" she spit at him, raising her head sharply to face him. You could see anger in her eyes, but underneath it was a young and shy girl scared to death "How can you even not care at all?! She was all covered in blood!"

"It's not the first time I've seen something like that and I really hope you don't misunderstand me"

Annie looked at him confused and sad, but she didn't push him.

They didn't speak until Cas parked the car in the sidewalk outside Annie's house. She didn't get out of the car as soon as they arrived and run home like he expected her to do; instead, she stretched out her legs and cleaned her tears with the back of her hand.

"Thank you…" she said finally "For standing up for me and then bringing me home, I really appreciate it"

"It's ok" said Cas.

Annie opened the door and got down of the car. She bent down to take her jacket and pulled out the one Cas lent her.

"Annie, wear it" Cas asked her, looking for the girl's furtive look "You can return it at school"

She nodded and put it on her shoulders "Thank you…" Annie said and closed the car door.

Cas took a deep breath and something across the street caught his eye. A strange movement let the shape of a male figure see through and he noticed how the figure looked back at him.

"Cas…?" He turned fast and his eyes met Annie's watering and dark eyes that were staring at him "I know you said that you have been through this stuff before… Well, I—I really hope you never have to deal with something like that again"

Annie gave him a simple smile before turning back and run to the porch.

He thought about Anna again. And in every person she had killed cold blooded and never regretting it. He thought about Annie too… Little Annie wouldn't even kill a fly.

* * *

**ESPAÑOL**

Aún se sentía como un imbécil por haberse pasado todo el tiempo pensando en Anna cuando Annie estaba realmente apenada, sentada en el asiento del copiloto mirando por la ventana.

Cas estaba sentado en el muelle con Thomas, Carmel y Katie dejando los pies descansar en el agua del lago. Annie había insistido en quedarse un momento en el auto antes de unírseles. Sin embargo, estaba tardando demasiado.

"Detesto a su estúpida amiga ingenua" Natalie se acercó con una pequeña botella de cerveza en la mano.

"Pues yo te detes— ¡Oye!" Thomas se sobó la pantorrilla en la que Carmel le había dado un golpe con los pies.

"¿Dónde está?" Cas la miró preocupado y Natalie se sentó junto a él.

"Riendo y bebiendo con Ben" confesó y bebió un largo trago de su botella.

"No puedes culpar a Annie" le reprochó Katie "Ben es un idiota"

"Sí… pero tira— ¡Oye!"

"Nadie necesita saber más" Carmel la miró con una mezcla de indignación y risa "¡¿A dónde vas?!"

Cas se había puesto las vans y se devolvió al tumulto de gente reunida cerca de los autos.

"¡Cas!" Thomas lo llamó un par de veces, pero no iba a dejar que alguien le pusiera un dedo encima a Anna, es decir, Annie.

Pensó que si Annie en realidad había permanecido un tiempo en el auto de Thomas, allá debía ser donde estaría. Trató de pasar entre la gran masa de alumnos que bailaban, un par de chicas trataron de interceptarlo y convencerlo de bailar, lo que sólo hizo su tarea más difícil. Intentó recordar dónde exactamente había dejado el auto, pero no necesitó mucho.

Annie estaba a un par de metros de él con un joven alto, de pelo claro y con una chaqueta del equipo de baseball. Lo había visto antes.

Se acercó con el paso decidido y conforme lo hacía pudo notar que Annie reía estruendosamente, que Ben estaba demasiado cerca de ella… y que Annie sostenía un vaso en la mano derecha.

Pero nada lo molestó más que ver a Ben intentar besar a Annie, acercándola a sí tomándola por la cintura haciéndola reír.

"¡Hey!" agarró el brazo de Ben y tiró de él hacia atrás, para interponerse entre él y Annie.

"¡Cas!" Annie se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello "Él es Ben, nos conocimos en Toronto. ¿Te dije que vengo de Toronto? Es mucho más grande que este pueblito"

"Annie, deja eso" trató de arrebatarle el vaso de las manos, pero ella se separó de él bruscamente derramando la mitad del contenido en el césped, lo que logró hacerla reír apoyándose sobre el auto para no caer "¿Qué le diste?"

Ben sonrió triunfal y puso una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón "Algo para hacerla sonreír, se veía muy triste sentada sola en el auto"

¿Annie era así de ingenua? Anna habría sido más consciente.

"¿No quieres, Cas?" Annie le ofreció el vaso y se acercó a él hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su cara "¿Qué pasa, eres siempre así de aburrido?"

"Sí, Cas" le espetó Ben "Me estás colmando a mí también"

"Márchate, ¿quieres?"

"Lo haré" dijo tomando la mano de Annie para separarlo de él "Apenas termine _en_ ella, te la devuelvo"

Annie se resistió y logró deshacerse del brazo de Ben "¡Ben! Eres demasiado guapo, pero no me interesas en este momento, ¿puedes irte?" Volvió a tambalearse y se apoyó en el capó del auto con la mano libre.

"No la quieres enojar" Cas lo miró desafiante.

Ben tomó un sorbo de su bebida y se acercó a Cas "Será mía tarde o temprano, campeón" Cas lo empujó con un fuerte golpe en el pecho y Ben se adentró en el bosque.

"Eres fuerte" Annie se le acercó nuevamente y apoyó las manos en sus brazos para sentir sus músculos tensos y llenos de adrenalina.

"Y tú estás bastante ebria"

Se estiró para alcanzar el vaso y se lo acercó a la nariz. El fuerte olor del alcohol se sintió como una patada en el estómago y bastó para marearlo un poco. Annie se inclinó y le quitó el vaso, se tragó el poco que le quedaba en un sólo sorbo.

"¡Wow!" exclamó y cayó estruendosamente contra el auto, dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo.

Cas se inclinó y tomó su cara entre sus manos. Annie levantó la vista y lo miró directo a los ojos. Él se detuvo un momento a observarla… Pobre Anna.

"¿Sabes? Eres bastante guapo" Annie se aferró del cuello de su polera y lo atrajo hacia ella con fuerza.

"Anna—Annie" puso su mano en el hombro de Annie y la alejó un poco.

"¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si alguno se aprovechó de mí?" la mirada en la cara de Annie se volvió fría y cruel "Todos lo hicieron…Y se sintió tan… tan mal. Cada uno de ellos hizo lo quiso conmigo ¿Te molesta?" Lo miró con enfado.

Debía estar mintiendo "¿Lo dices en serio?"

"No" confesó Annie divertida "Pero la desfiguración de tu rostro si fue en serio"

Sintió que no estaba siendo sincera "Annie…"

"Hubo uno… el mejor amigo de mi hermano" le dijo apoyando la cabeza contra el auto y mirando el cielo "Se escabulló a mi habitación un día que se quedó a dormir en casa después un partido" La mirada de Annie se volvió oscura "Él era muy gentil, muy amable… se ofreció a llevarme a casa muchas veces y eso significaba llegar cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde a la suya. Me ayudaba a estudiar álgebra… Y si mi hermano no me hubiese oído gritar, me habría violado en mi propia casa, en mi propia cama…" respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos "Tú también eres amable…"

"No voy a hacerte daño"

"Todos dicen lo mismo"

"Annie…" le acarició la mejilla

"Siento que te conozco" le confesó "Que te he visto antes, que sé quién eres. Pero no te recuerdo…"

Aquello sí lo dejó sin habla. Si eso no le bastaba para convencerse de que aquella tierna y herida muchacha tenía alguna conexión con Anna, ¿Qué lo haría?

"Ven" se puso de pie, tambaleante y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque por donde mismo había ido Ben.

"Annie, no…"

Caminaba bastante rápido para alguien que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

"Annie"

"¡Ven!" exclamó ella divertida y se volteó para sonreírle. De pronto la luz comenzó a ser cada vez menor a medida que se adentraban.

"¿A dónde vas? Volvamos, Annie" estaba asustado. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón… aún traía en athame.

"Sé que hay otro muelle por aquí y—

Cas escuchó a Annie chocar fuertemente contra la tierra.

"¿Estás bien?"

El grito de Annie le serviría como un "no"

"¿Annie?"

Cas tropezó cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, logrando apenas apoyarse con las manos. Se incorporó y pudo que había tropezado con un cuerpo. Annie sollozaba asustada a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y apretó un botón que iluminó toda la pantalla de su teléfono, la dirigió hacia el costado para encontrar con el cuerpo de una bonita joven con el uniforme de las porristas bañado en sangre, producto de un corte en el vientre y otro en la garganta trazado de oreja a oreja… Como Anna.

Annie tosió un par de veces, con la respiración agitada "Ann—" Cas se acercó a ella para ayudarla a incorporarse al mismo tiempo que Annie estiró el brazo para mantener la distancia y se giró para vomitar.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La policía no tardó en llegar. Para cuando lo hicieron la mitad de los que estaban en la fiesta se habían marchado con las botellas de alcohol a medio tomar.

Cas estaba apoyado contra el auto esperando que los policías se acercasen a hablar con él. Pudo reconocer al Oficial Davis, uno de los oficiales que los interrogó por la desaparición de Mike el año anterior.

Davis estaba interrogando a Annie cerca del auto patrulla. Al menos haber vomitado antes, le había devuelto la sobriedad. Eso y el hecho de haberse encontrado de bruces con un cadáver ensangrentado. Los ojos de Annie estaban vidriosos y Cas pudo notar la manera en que le temblaban las manos con cada pregunta que le realizaba el oficial.

"Vaya manera de tratar a una chica" le dijo Thomas, abriendo la puerta del piloto para sentarse dentro.

"Qué extraño que haya estado bebiendo" comentó Carmel cruzándose de brazos para abrazarse y protegerse el viento frío.

Cas asintió lentamente a medida que la imagen de Ben intento besar a Annie volvía a su mente "Dijo que conocía a Ben de cuando vivió en Toronto"

"¿Viene de Toronto?" preguntó Thomas.

"Pero solían vivir acá" respondió Cas "Al parecer volvieron porque alguien intentó aprovecharse de ella. Y la primera noche que pasa fuera de casa un imbécil le mete algo en el trago"

Carmel se acercó al asiento del piloto y se sentó sobre el regazo de su novio "Nat decía que era ingenua, pero no pensé que realmente lo era"

"No creo que lo sea" respondió Thomas. Cas y Carmel lo miraron inquietos "Se ve perturbada y tímida, pero dudo que sea tonta"

Annie se acercó caminando lentamente con la chaqueta de Cas sobre sus hombros para abrigarse, ya que la de ella estaba ensuciada "¿Puedes llevarme a casa?" Estaba pálida y la voz le falló al hablar.

"Claro" Cas sacó las llaves del auto de Thomas al mismo tiempo que éste y Carmel descendieron del auto.

"Buenas noches" les dijo Annie y se apresuró para sentarse en el puesto del copiloto.

"Nos vemos mañana" se despidió Carmel.

"No olvides pasar por mí" dijo Thomas y ambos se encaminaron hacia el Audi de Carmel.

Esta vez Annie no intentó sintonizar ninguna canción en especial en el radio. Iba sentada tranquilamente con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas y con la mirada perdida una vez más en el bosque.

Qué diferentes podían ser dos personas tan iguales. Annie estaba asustada y, de cierta forma, en shock por todo lo que le había ocurrido durante la noche. Mientras que para él y para Anna la muerte era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Cas debía admitir que ver el cuerpo de aquella porrista le habría traído de vuelta cuando encontró a Chase y a Will muertos en la casa del mismo. También había quedado en shock al ver los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes ensangrentados y violentamente despedazados en la paz de esa habitación.

Escuchó la respiración de Annie agitarse nuevamente. Se volteó y pudo ver como su cuerpo temblaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies debido a los fuertes espasmos producidos por su llanto.

"Oye…" susurró y estiró su mano para acariciar el cabello de Annie. Ella escondió su cara entre las piernas "Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?" le espetó alzando la cabeza bruscamente para enfrentarle. En sus ojos había enfado, pero por debajo estaba aquella joven tímida paralizada del susto "¡¿Cómo puedes hacer que no te importa?! ¡Estaba toda envuelta en sangre!"

"No es la primera vez que veo algo como eso y espero que no me malinterpretes"

Annie lo miró extrañada, pero no insistió.

No hablaron más hasta que Cas estacionó el viejo auto en la acera frente a la casa de Annie. Ella no se bajó apenas llegaron y corrió hacia su casa como Cas esperaba que lo hiciera; en cambio, estiró lentamente las piernas y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos.

"Gracias…" le dijo finalmente "Por defenderme y por traerme a casa, te lo agradezco mucho"

"No es nada" dijo Cas.

Annie abrió la puerta y descendió. Se agachó para tomar su chaqueta y se sacó la que Cas le había prestado.

"Annie, úsala" le pidió Cas buscando la mirada esquiva de la joven "Me la devuelves en la escuela"

Ella asintió y la puso sobre sus hombros "Gracias…" respondió y le cerró la puerta del copiloto.

Cas respiró profundo y concentró su mirada en la casa frente a la de Annie. Un movimiento extraño en las cortinas captó su atención y pudo ver una figura masculina tras el visillo de la ventana asomarse y mirar en su dirección.

"¿Cas…?" Se giró bruscamente y se encontró los ojos vidriosos de Annie mirándole con detenimiento "Sé que dijiste que has pasado por esto más de una vez… este, espero de corazón que hoy sea la última"

Annie le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa antes de devolverse corriendo hacia el pórtico de su casa e ingresar en ella.

Volvió a pensar en Anna. En todas las personas que ella había matado a sangre fría y sin arrepentirse. Y en Annie. Annie quien no podría lastimar ni a una mosca.

* * *

**Hope you all have enjoyed it :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and the readings :D**

**xoxo!**


	7. Chapter 7 Ni a primera base

**Thanks everyone! :) For all the great feedback :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) the tone it's a little lighter, but the next one is much stronger!**

* * *

**"Ni a primera base / Not even first base"**

**ENGLISH**

_He ran towards the house. The wind blow harshly against his face and stopped him from going faster. Around him everything was black and white, except for the house standing in front of him._

_He tried to open the door, but the wind pressed it to keep him from going in. He shouted as loud as he could and pulled out the door with both arms to open it up._

_Her house was just as he remembered._

"_Anna!" he shouted, running to the stairs. But he stopped halfway. His feet buried down in the mud. The floor started to sink and Cas to sink with it. He tried to hold on to the stairs, but the mud started to pull him away._

"_Anna!" he called out for her, hoping she'd show up "Anna, help me!"_

_The land began to sink more and more each time and his feet crossed a thick wall of mud, allowing him to feel the violent wind and the heat of underneath._

_A hand reached out his ankle and started to pull him down. He tried to fight it and let go, but more hands appeared and tried to reach out for him._

_He took a deep breath and closed his eyes._

_Until someone hold his hands. He grabbed to Anna's cold hands while she pulled him up, strongly. As soon as he managed to get rid of the mud on the floor, the house became normal._

"_Cas…" Anna posed her hands on his neck._

_Cas held Anna close to him. She felt so cold and so real "I knew you wouldn't leave me" he said staring into her dark and mysterious eyes._

"_Help her" she held his face within her hands "Please, Cas"_

_He looked at her, confused and smile tenderly. One way or another, Anna always brought the best out of him "Help who?"_

_The sound of glass crashing flooded the entire house. A scream warned Cas that they weren't alone in the house. Anna's dress went back to being red and her veins began to pope out on her face._

"_Anna" he insisted "Help who?"_

_The entire house started to crumble. On the back, towards the stairs, the fire started to grow. Anna's dark eyes looked away towards the kitchen where the scream became more intense and louder with every second. It was like if someone were being killed slowly._

_Anna slipped away from his arms and began to run towards the fire "Cas!"_

_He tried to reach out to her, but he found himself surrounded but that terrible scream and the ground began greasy._

"_Please!"_

_The fire consumed Anna and, as soon as she passed the threshold, the house fell apart upon him._

Cas woke up startled. He rubbed his eyes and when they got use to the darkness, he found Exael sitting in front of him looking at him confused, with his head leaning to the left.

Cas reached out and caressed his cat. Exael purred pleased and turn around on the cushion to sleep again.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath. He lay on his back and stare at the ceiling. Anna had felt so real… she had to be real. Anna had asked for his help, but she wasn't talking about her.

Annie appeared on his head, as bright as a lightning... Annie with her sad eyes, her disturbing past and her shyness perturbed him. The way he looked at him when she told him that she wished death would leave him alone, not knowing that he had lived around death his entire life, left him with a bittersweet taste on his mouth.

He realized that Annie was quite a magnet for problems. And something inside her had caught his eye, desperately. Despite her childish and genuine smile, he felt that deep inside she had a lot of pain and suffering.

Pain and suffering… Both words rang the bell, but he wasn't really sure why. One way or another, there were something about Annie dragging him down, unfortunately, death had also found Annie very alluring.

oOoOoOoOo

It was a nice afternoon. The fresh wind blow so easily and there was a few white clouds on the bright sky. Cas was sitting on the back sit, searching for the street that headed to the baseball field Annie had told them to go.

Fortunately, the rest of the week passed with extremely normality. Annie turned out to be as genuine as intriguing. He hadn't dreamed about Anna since that night and, despite the fact that he wasn't sure why, Cas felt deep inside that she wanted him to help Annie.

As the days went by, he had discovered that Annie carried around with her a little bush of lavender on her purse all the time, also that she wasn't lying when he told him that she couldn't draw and she spent the entire class laughing at her own drawings. He also find out that she had a peculiar taste for strawberries and lemonade, when he told that to Thomas, he found it quite interesting.

"Interesting?" asked Cas, amused.

"Think a bit" answered Thomas, while searching on his pocket for his car's keys "Strawberries and lemons are both acid fruits, but the sweetness of the lavender makes it up"

Cas rolled his eyes "I don't really get the interesting part"

"They're essences that work well together" Thomas pulled out his bag to search on the outside pocket "It'll sound weird, but try noticing her scent the next time she's around"

Despite of how weird it seemed, he did and Cas find out that Thomas was actually right. Annie had the scent of lavender around her all the time, and when she pulled out a box filled with strawberries and turned to offer him one… well, she smelled pretty damn well.

He then realized that Anna hadn't had a particular scent, but he pictured that she must had one while she was still alive.

"Here, Carmel, to the right!" shouted Thomas, right on the intersection of the street "Man, you were supposed to be looking at the names"

"Sorry" he said, still distracted.

As they turned, the saw the baseball field a few meters away. Carmel parked her Audi in a parking lot next to the field. All around them were families and students, some of them wearing shirts and hats with the team logos' on.

They got out of the car and walked to the field entry. There, leaning on the net, with her fingers hooked in it, was Annie wearing a flowered dress and the same cowgirl boots she wore the first day.

Annie was talking to a tall, pale skin and dark haired guy, that who seemed to be the coach called him into the field. Cas heard how she wished him good luck and the guy left to meet his team.

"Annie!" Carmel run out to her with unusual joy. Annie turned and smiled at them.

"Apparently, you aren't popular just at our school" said Cas suspiciously.

Annie looked at him confused, before burst into laughter "First of all, I didn't knew you were the jealous type, Cas" she stood a little closer, leaving just a few inches between them "And second… My brother's name is Jeremiah and his on the baseball team; If not I wouldn't bother coming here"

Carmel hid behind Thomas and started laughing and he tried to cover his laughter with a big smile.

Cas noticed his cheeks blushing as he looked down to his feet "I see…" he said and run his fingers through the back of his head, messing his hair.

Annie looked at him amused and leaded them to the benches in order to see the game. She sat next to Cas, letting Cas noticed her lavender fragrance.

The game went pretty well and Cas had to admit to himself that it went better than he expected. Hanging out with Annie was quite fun, she get really excited when her brother's team score and Thomas celebrated every time the other team managed to tie up.

Meanwhile, the wind was fascinated playing with Annie's hair. At a certain point, she pulled out a headband and grabbed her hair, beating Cas on the cheek with it. She looked at him embarrassed and smile at him as an apology. He just couldn't help to smile back and to stare at those dark and alluring black eyes. Annie stare back at him for what he felt as a very long minute, before giggling and pushed him softy a side.

Once the game finished, they decided to wait for the people to clear out.

"We should give you a tour around Thunder Bay" said Carmel, while putting out of her purse a cardigan and placing it on her shoulders "Have you ever heard about Anna dressed in blood?"

Cas and Thomas turned and looked at her surprised. How could she bring something like that up?

"Anna Korlov?" said Annie "The girl that was killed like a hundred years ago?"

"Fifty" Cas corrected unconsciously.

"A year ago, we took Cas to her house and he was scared to death" continued Carmel "Do you dare?"

"I thought the house was no longer there" said Annie, skeptical despite their surprise "But, sure… let's go"

They all stood up and started to walk down the stairs. Thomas and Carmel walked ahead of him and Annie, holding hands and laughing. Cas felt again that inch of envy set on his chest. Why life had punished him and Anna so hard?

"Annie, wait!"

Cas and Annie turned at the same time. Ben was walking towards them, determined to talk to Annie. She grabbed Cas' arm and pulled him in order for them to keep walking to the parking lot. He recognized the baseball team jacket and remembered the first day in school: he was the one that grabbed Annie's hair on their way to the chemistry lab.

"Annie, come on!" Ben reached her in matter of seconds and try to grabbed Annie's hand.

"Leave her alone" spit Cas, standing in front of Ben "Can't you see she's not interested in talking to you?

"And I really don't want to talk to you, Lowood" said Ben, looking at him defiant "I want to talk to Annie"

"What do you want?" Cas noticed Annie's hands shaking.

"Apologize"

Annie laughed and turned to keep walking. Ben went ahead and grabbed her by the arm roughly to stop her.

"I am truly sorry"

"Do you know what I am sorry for? For believing in a stupid rat like you" she spit angrily.

"Annie, I care about you" replied Ben "I really do and you know it, and I know that you—"

"Nothing" Annie looked at him determined, despite of her weak voice "You are nothing to me. I thought you were different, but your just as pathetic as most of my brothers' friends are"

Cas reached Annie and, for no apparent reason, he held her hand softly. Annie twisted her fingers around his and squeezed him hard.

Ben looked down at their hands "So you just go from one jerk to another, Annie?" he spit cruelly and Cas was able to see the fire behind Ben's eyes.

Annie let go of his hand and hold her breath for a moment, before answering "The only jerk I see around here, it's you Ben" her voice faltered, but she turned back and walked towards Thomas and Carmel, determined.

Ben tried to insist, but he stepped on his way and pushed Ben with his forearm. Ben stood still in front of him with the sanctimonious smile back on his face "You can keep trying Lowood, but Annie's mine…" He couldn't tell why, but Ben's look made him understand that he wasn't joking. Ben turned around and went back to join the crowd.

And Cas went to meet his friends, that were already on the car waiting for him.

oOoOoOoOo

Thomas parked the house on Anna's yard. The four of them got out of the car and walked into the land.

"It's weird being here with the house gone" said Annie, looking around.

"How did you know that the house had disappeared?" asked Carmel, nervous.

Annie stopped and bent down to adjust her sandals that had dirt inside of them "Ben told me it was gone"

"And he assumed that that should matter to you?" asked Thomas, looking mistrusted. Cas stopped and set down with Annie.

"I use to come here when I still live here" told Annie with a shy smile that showed up in her face "It'll sound odd, but… It felt like if someone really were inside. I never got in" she pointed "Many times I looked through the windows and felt this… it was like something wanted me out at the same time it pulled me in" She blushed and laugh at herself "It sounds stupid and of course it's impossible, but still…"

"Did you ever saw Anna?" asked Cas.

Annie stared at him "I don't think so… once I thought I saw someone inside the house, but it turned out to be just mi reflection on the window. It was the same time that the doors inside banged and Jeremiah told me to go back home"

As she spoke, a weird tension placed upon Cas' shoulders. He looked at Thomas, who was staring at him y barely nodded. Annie hadn't seen herself on the window, she'd seen Anna inside the house and Anna must banged the doors, afraid and upset, to scared Annie away.

"Weren't you afraid?" questioned Carmel, unable to believe Annie's calm attitude.

"Afraid of what? Afraid of Anna?" Annie talked with such skepticism "Afraid of a ghost that can't leave her house and that no one ever saw, but supposedly killed lots of people? It sounds like a very cool story, not like reality" she stared at them, confused by the serious look in their faces "Are you going to tell me that you've seen her?"

Cas traded looks with Carmel and Thomas before talking "Well, no—we didn't saw her, exactly but—"

Annie laughed "I really hope you're not trying to freak me out or something like that, that would be so mean" she stood up "I know I may seem naive, but I'm not dumb"

A cold wind smacked them suddenly, raising dust from the ground y giving all of them goosebumps. Cas noticed Thomas' weird attitude.

"We should leave" she said it more to herself than them; Carmel looked at Thomas scared and hug him to warm up.

"Sure" Cas stood up and walked back to the Audi.

Annie stared the entire time through the window. Cas realized that with everything he learned about Annie, he found himself more and more interested in the girl and that day she gave him ever more reasons for him to believe that somehow she was connected to Anna. Once they arrived on Annie's front yard, Cas offered to walk her to the porch.

"You didn't have to walk me here"

"I'm trying to make a good impression"

"And who are you trying to impress?"

He hadn't even wondered that. At first, he had done just for being gentile; but bringing that up he stopped to think about it. Of course he wanted to appear like a gentleman in front of Annie's parents, but under what purpose? Flirting with her wasn't actually a bad idea, leaving aside the fact that he had reached out for her to find out more about the dead girl he fell in love with.

"You find out"

Annie smiled at him, getting ahead and reaching the next step. She approached him and kissed him with tenderness on the cheek.

"Maybe you can stop by tomorrow" she said with her cheeks blushed "You know, I might help you with chemistry"

Cas nodded analyzing her offer while descending from the porch.

* * *

**ESPAÑOL**

_Entró corriendo a la casa. El viento soplaba con fuerza contra su cara y le impedía acelerar. Todo a su alrededor era blanco y negro, excepto por la casa que se elevaba frente a él._

_Trató de abrir la puerta, pero el viento la presionaba para no dejarlo entrar. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y tiró de la puerta con ambos brazos para abrirla. _

_La casa estaba tal y como la recordaba._

"_¡Anna!" gritó, corriendo hacia las escaleras. Pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Sus pies empezaron a enterrarse en el barro. El suelo comenzó a hundirse y Cas lo hizo con él. Trató de sujetarse del borde de la escalera, pero el barro comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre él y el primer escalón._

"_¡Anna!" volvió a llamarla con la esperanza de que se apareciera "¡Anna, ayúdame!"_

_La tierra comenzó a hundirlo una vez más y sus pies atravesaron la gran pared de barro y pudo sentir un viento violento y mucho calor. _

_Una mano lo agarró del tobillo y comenzó a jalar de él hacia abajo. Intentó forcejear y soltarse, pero más manos aparecieron e hicieron el intento de aferrarse a sus tobillos o sus pantorrillas._

_Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que ya no podría aguantar más. _

_Hasta que unas manos tomaron las suyas. Se aferró a las frías manos de Anna mientras ella jalaba de él con fuerza. Cuando puso deshacerse del barro el piso de la casa se volvió de madera. _

"_Cas…" las manos de Anna se posaron en su cuello. _

_Cas abrazó a Anna por la cintura y la acercó a él. Anna se sentía fría y tan real "Sabía que no te irías por siempre" le dijo mirando a los ojos oscuros y misteriosos de Anna._

"_Ayúdala" las manos de Anna sujetaron con fuerza su rostro "Por favor, Cas"_

_Él la miró confundido y le sonrió con ternura. De una u otra forma, Anna siempre sacaba lo mejor de él "¿Ayudar a quién?"_

_El sonido del vidrio al romperse inundó toda la casa. Un grito le advirtió a Cas que no se encontraban solos. El vestido de Anna volvió a teñirse de rojo y las venas comenzaron a asomar en su rostro._

"_Anna" insistió extrañado "¿Ayudar a quién?"_

_La casa a su alrededor comenzó a desmoronarse. Al fondo, en dirección a la escalera el fuego asomó con fuerza. Los ojos oscuros de Anna desviaron su atención hacia la cocina donde el grito se volvía cada vez más intenso y más alto. Como si estuviesen matando a alguien lentamente._

_Anna se escapó de sus brazos y comenzó a correr hacia el fuego "¡Cas!"_

_Él trató de alcanzarla, pero se vio una vez más envuelto entre el fuerte sonido de aquel grito y el piso que se volvía resbaladizo._

"_¡Por favor!"_

_El fuego consumió a Anna y, tan pronto como ella atravesó el umbral, la casa se vino en pedazos sobre él._

Cas se despertó sobresaltado. Se restregó los ojos y cuando estos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de su habitación, se encontró con Exael sentado frente a él observándole, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el costado y la mirada divertida.

Estiro su brazo y acarició la frente de su gato. Exael ronroneó complacido y se dio una vuelta en el cojín antes de acomodarse para retomar el sueño.

Se secó el sudor de la frente y respiró hondo. Se acostó boca arriba con la mirada clavada en el techo de su habitación. Anna se había sentido tan real… que debió haber sido real. Anna le había pedido que la ayudara, pero no se refería a ella.

Annie apareció fugazmente en su mente, tan brillante como un destello… Annie con sus ojos tristes, su pasado perturbador y su timidez. La manera en que lo miró cuando le deseó no tener que ver más muertes, ignorando que él había convivido toda su vida con la muerte, le había dejado una sensación agridulce en la garganta.

Había logrado apreciar que Annie era un buen imán de problemas. Y había algo dentro de ella que llamaba desesperadamente su atención. A pesar de su sonrisa infantil y genuina, sentía que muy en lo profundo en ella había mucho dolor y sufrimiento.

Dolor y sufrimiento… Ambas cosas le evocaron de cierta manera un recuerdo, pero no sabía precisamente cuál. Dolor y sufrimiento, las había escuchado antes. De alguna forma u otra había algo en Annie que lo atraía a él y, así como le sucedía a él, para la muerte Annie también debía ser tentadora.

oOoOoOoOo

Era una tarde agradable. El viento fresco soplaba con tranquilidad y había unas cuantas nubes blancas adornando el cielo. Cas iba sentado atrás, buscando entre los distintos letreros el que los dirigiría hacia el campo de baseball que Annie les había indicado.

Afortunadamente, la semana transcurrió con más normalidad que la usual. Annie resultaba ser tanto genuina como ligeramente intrigante. No había vuelto a soñar con Anna desde que se coló en sus sueños para pedirle que la ayudara, y, aunque no estaba convencido del porqué, Cas sentía en el fondo que quería que ayudara a Annie.

Con el pasar de los días había descubierto que Annie llevaba siempre consigo un pequeño racimo de flores de lavanda en su bolso, que no le había mentido cuando dijo que no sabía dibujar y se pasó la clase de arte riéndose de sus propios dibujos. Descubrió que tenía una gran inclinación por las fresas y la limonada, cuando se lo comentó a Thomas éste encontró todo aquello bastante interesante.

"¿Interesante?" le preguntó Cas divertido.

"Piénsalo un poco" respondió Thomas, mientras buscaba en su bolsillo las llaves del auto "Las fresas y los limones son frutas ácidas, pero compensa eso con la dulzura de la lavanda que siempre trae"

Cas rodó los ojos "No entiendo qué es lo interesante"

"Son esencias que funcionan bien juntas" Thomas se sacó el bolso para hurgar en el bolsillo exterior en busca de las llaves "Sonará extraño, pero fíjate cómo huele la próxima vez que esté cerca"

Por raro que pareciese lo hizo y descubrió que Thomas tenía razón, Annie traía constantemente el olor de la lavanda con ella, y cuando sacó un par de fresas de una bolsa y se giró para ofrecerle una… bueno, olía bastante bien.

Anna no tenía un olor particular de ella, pero imaginó que lo hizo mientras estuvo viva.

"¡Acá, Carmel, a la derecha!" le gritó Thomas justo en la intersección con la calle "Hombre, se suponía que irías concentrado en los nombres"

"Lo lamento" respondió aún distraído.

Al girar se encontraron a unos cuantos metros con el campo de baseball. Carmel entró con el Audi al estacionamiento y se detuvo en tanto encontró un lugar. Estaba repleto de familias completas y de jóvenes de la universidad, algunos con poleras y gorros que hacían alusión al equipo que animaban.

Se bajaron y se encaminaron hacia la entrada del campo. Allí, apoyada contra la malla, con los dedos enganchados en ella estaba Annie, con un bonito vestido con flores y con las botas vaqueras que Cas reconoció del primer día de clases.

Annie conversaba con un chico alto, de tez blanca y cabello oscuro a quien el entrenador llamó para que se incorporase al juego. Cas pudo oír que se despedían y el joven se fue corriendo hacia el equipo.

"¡Annie!" Carmel se acercó a ella con su usual alegría. Annie se volteó y les sonrió a los tres.

"Al parecer no eres popular sólo en la escuela" le dijo Cas con recelo.

Annie lo miró confundida por un segundo antes de comenzar a reír "En primer lugar, no sabía que eras de los celosos Cas" se acercó un poco más a él para quedar a unos diez centímetros de su cara "Y en segundo lugar… mi hermano se llama Jeremiah y es parte del equipo de baseball, si no ni me molestaría en venir"

Carmel se escondió detrás de Thomas para reír y éste intentó disimular su risa con una gran sonrisa.

Cas pudo sentir un pequeño color subir en su cara y desvió la mirada hacia sus zapatos "Ya veo…" le respondió y se pasó una mano por su pelo, desordenándolo.

Annie lo miró divertida y los llevó hacia las bancas para ver el juego. Se sentó junto a Cas en las bancas de manera que la fragancia de Annie le inundaba constantemente los pulmones.

El juego estuvo bastante divertido y Cas debió admitir que se lo había pasado mejor de lo que creía. Pasar el tiempo con Annie era mejor de lo que creía, se emocionaba cada vez que el equipo de su hermano anotaba un punto y Thomas celebraba cada punto del equipo contrario para jugar con ella.

Al mismo tiempo, el viento jugaba con el cabello de Annie, quien en una oportunidad sacó una banda para el cabello y lo tomó bruscamente para sujetárselo, golpeando a Cas en la mejilla con su cola de caballo. Lo miró con sorpresa y le sonrió en señal de disculpa. Él no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta y fijó su mirada en aquellos oscuros y cautivadores ojos negros. Annie sostuvo la mirada por lo que se sintió como un minuto demasiado largo, antes de reír y empujarle con el hombro para que desviara su vista.

Una vez que hubo concluido el juego, decidieron esperar a que se vaciara un poco el sector para no verse enredados en el tumulto de personas.

"Deberíamos mostrarte Thunder Bay" dijo Carmel, mientras sacaba de su bolso un chaleco que puso sobre sus hombros "¿Has oído hablar de _Anna vestida de sangre_?"

Cas y Thomas se voltearon y la miraron sorprendidos. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hablar sobre algo así con Annie?

"¿Anna Korlov?" le respondió Annie extrañada "¿La que mataron hace como un centellar de años?"

"Cincuenta" le corrigió Cas inconscientemente.

"Hace un año llevamos a Cas a su casa y casi muere del susto" continuó Carmel "¿Te parece ir también y probar tu suerte?"

"Creí que la casa ya no existía" respondió Annie escéptica para la sorpresa de los tres "Pero, claro… vamos"

Se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a descender las gradas para ir al auto de Carmel. Thomas y Carmel caminaban delante de Cas y Annie, cogidos de las manos y riendo. Cas volvió a sentir esa pizca de envidia que le afloraba en el pecho cuando veía a sus amigos tan alegres. ¿Por qué la vida los había castigado tanto a él y a Anna?

"¡Annie, espera!"

Cas y Annie se voltearon al mismo tiempo. Ben se acercaba con el paso decidido para hablar con Annie, ella tomó a Cas del brazo y tiró de él para que siguieran caminando en dirección al estacionamiento. Él pudo reconocer la chaqueta del equipo de baseball y recordó que el primer día, él acarició el cabello de Annie indiscretamente.

"¡Annie, por favor!" Ben los alcanzó en cosa de segundos e hizo el ademán de tomar a Annie de la mano.

"Déjala" le espetó Cas deteniéndose frente a Ben "¿No ves que no le interesa hablar?"

"Y a mí no me interesa hablar contigo, Lowood" respondió Ben con la mirada desafiante "Quiero hablar con Annie"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Cas pudo ver que las manos de Annie temblaban.

"Disculparme"

Annie soltó una risa y se volteó para continuar con su camino. Ben se adelantó y la tomó del brazo con fuerza para detenerla.

"Realmente lo lamento"

"¿Sabes qué lamento yo? Haber creído en un estúpido como tú" le espetó con frialdad.

"Annie me gustas" respondió Ben "Me gustas y lo sabes, y yo sé que yo a ti—"

"Nada" Annie lo miró decidida a pesar de que su voz la traicionaba "Tu a mi nada. Pensé que eras distinto, pero eres igual de patético que la mayoría de los amigos de mi hermano"

Cas se acercó a Annie y, sin motivo aparente, le estrechó la mano suavemente. Annie enroscó los dedos en torno a los suyos y le apretó con fuerza.

Ben desvió su mirada hacia sus manos "¿Y pasas de un idiota a otro así como así, Annie?" espetó con crueldad y Cas pudo ver el fuego detrás de los ojos de Ben.

Annie soltó su mano y contuvo la respiración un instante antes de responder "El único idiota aquí eres tú, Ben" la voz le flaqueó y con el paso decidido se volteó y se encaminó alcanzo a Thomas y Carmel.

Ben quiso insistir, pero él se interpuso y lo empujó levemente con el antebrazo. Ben se quedó de pie frente a él y la sonrisa santurrona volvió a aparecer en su rostro "Puedes seguir intentándolo, Lowood, pero Annie es mía..." No supo porqué, pero la mirada de Ben le hizo entender que no era broma. Ben se devolvió y se mezcló con la multitud.

Y Cas se encontró con sus amigos ya en el auto, esperándole.

oOoOoOoOo

Thomas detuvo el auto en el terreno de la casa de Anna. Los cuatro se apearon del vehículo y se encaminaron hacia el centro del terreno.

"Qué extraño es sin la casa aquí" observó Annie, mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Cómo supiste que desapareció la casa?" inquirió Carmel, nerviosa.

Annie se detuvo y se agachó para acomodarse las sandalias que se habían ensuciado con la tierra suelta "Ben me dijo que ya no estaba"

"¿Y asumió que eso debía importarte?" le preguntó Thomas con desconfianza. Cas se detuvo y se sentó sobre el suelo frente a Annie.

"Solía venir aquí cuando era pequeña" confesó Annie y una tímida sonrisa afloró en su rostro "Sonará extraño, pero… Era como si hubiese alguien adentro. Nunca entré" aclaró mirándoles con seguridad "Muchas veces me asomé por las ventanas y podía sentir una especie de… era como si la casa quisiese que me fuera y al mismo tiempo que me quedara" Se sonrojó y se rió de sí misma "Es tremendamente imposible, pero aún así…"

"¿Nunca viste a Anna?" le preguntó Cas.

Annie clavó su mirada en él "Creo que no… una vez pensé ver alguien dentro, pero resultó ser mi reflejo en la ventana. Ésa vez las puertas adentro se cerraron de un portazo y Jeremiah me pidió que nos devolviésemos a casa"

Una extraña tensión se posó sobre los hombros de Cas al mismo tiempo que la frase "_No era su reflejo_" resonaba en su mente. Miró a Thomas, quien lo miraba de vuelta y asintió lentamente. Annie no se había visto a sí misma en el vidrio, había visto a Anna dentro de la casa y Anna debió haberse enfadado o asustado y para ahuyentarla cerró las puertas.

"¿No tuviste miedo?" cuestionó Carmel incrédula ante la actitud calmada de Annie.

"¿Miedo de qué, de Anna?" Annie lo decía con tal escepticismo "¿De un fantasma que no puede salir de su casa y que nadie nunca vio, pero que mató muchas personas? ¿No les suena como una muy buena historia en lugar de algo real?" miró a los tres, extrañada ante la seriedad de sus rostros "¿Me van a decir que ustedes la vieron?"

Cas intercambió miradas con Carmel y Thomas antes de hablar "Pues, no—no la vimos, exactamente—"

Annie se rió divertida "Espero que no pretendan asustarme, es una idea muy cruel de su parte" dijo incorporándose "Sé que parezco ingenua, pero no lo soy tanto"

Un frío viento los golpeó de pronto, levantando el polvo de la tierra y logrando erizar los pelos de sus brazos. Cas se fijó en la actitud intrigante de Thomas frente a toda la situación.

"Deberíamos irnos de aquí" Más que decírselo a los tres, Carmel miró a Thomas, asustada y lo abrazó para abrigarse.

"Claro" Cas se incorporó y caminaron de vuelta al Audi.

Annie se fue nuevamente con la mirada fija. Cas pudo notar que Annie cada vez lograba dejarlo más colado sobre las cosas que le han sucedido y aquél día logró darle aún más motivos para sospechar de que la joven sentada a su lado guardaba alguna relación con la que se encontraba aparentemente en el infierno por protegerlo a él. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Annie, Cas se ofreció para acompañarla al pórtico.

"No era necesario que me acompañaras"

"Pretendo crear una buena impresión"

"¿Y a quién pretendes impresionar, exactamente?"

No se había detenido a pensarlo. En un principio, lo había hecho por caballerosidad; pero habiendo mencionado eso se detuvo a pensarlo un momento. Por supuesto que quería demostrar frente a los padres de Annie que era un caballero con su hija, pero ¿bajo qué propósito? Ligar con ella no parecía tan mala idea, obviando el hecho de que su interés se debía a la presunta conexión con la chica muerta de la que se había enamorado.

"Averígualo"

Annie le sonrió, adelantándose para quedar un escalón más arriba y a la altura de su cara. Se acercó y tímidamente lo besó en la comisura de los labios.

"Tal vez puedas darte una vuelta mañana" le dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas "Ya sabes, quizás pueda ayudarte con química"

Cas asintió analizando su oferta al mismo tiempo que descendía las escaleras.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :D**

**Every comment it's appreciated !**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8 Un beso del infierno

**Thanks for all the support ! :D I particularly like this chapter very much, so I hope you do to :)**

**You can read it listening to rihanna's russian roulette :)**

* * *

**"Un beso del infierno / A kiss from hell"**

**ENGLISH**

"Do you think I can use the car in the afternoon?"

His mother looked intrigued.

He finally decided to stop by Annie's house. Despite of how weird it felt, he had dreamed of her that night… wearing a white dress and barefoot, but he was a hundred percent sure that the girl wasn't Anna.

He hadn't figure out yet his feelings for Annie, because he had that odd feeling on his chest that he wasn't just going there to found out more about Anna, that he was also going to enjoy her company.

"A date?" inquired his mother, while folding napkins with little flowers between them and putting them in a book.

"I don't really know" He wasn't lying.

"Is it Katie? I like her"

"No" he answered taking a bite of meat "Katie it's just a good friend"

"Tell me that's not that girl…" his mom stopped trying to remember the girl's name "Natalie! Please, Cam, that the blackest ship of them all"

"It's not Nat, mom" Cas laughed "It's a new girl in the school that Carmel worked really hard to adopt. Her name is Annie"

His mother let the napkins on the open book and looked at him worried "Annie?"

"I know it sounds…. Similar"

"More than similar"

"She's… nice too" he said not quite convinced.

Exael came inside from the window and lay down at his feet.

"And what makes her so _nice_?"

"She likes lavender" he said, offering Exael and Pavel a piece of meat.

His mom's eyes shinned with excitement "You must give her something!" she shouted and went directly to the little closet where she kept the stuff from the store.

"Wouldn't that be too much?"

"It's just a little detail" his mother had half of her body inside the old closet "Here!"

She showed him a little round and lavender colored candle "Let me try, it has lavender essence?" he asked with a smile.

His mom nodded happily "A nice detail, if she really likes lavender"

Cas grabbed the candle and put it on his pocket "Where are the keys?"

oOoOoOoOo

He parked the car on Annie's driveway. He walked to the porch and noticed a big black dog resting near the door, when he walked by passed him, the dog barely glanced at him, so he called calmly at the door.

Annie took a few seconds to appear behind the door.

"You came" she offered him a nice smile.

"Well, sure" Cas said deviating his eyes to look down at the dog "You forget to mention him"

"His name is Jack and he's pretty tame" Annie explain to him "If you ever see him upset, then something is off"

"I'll keep that in mind" said Cas walking in the house.

He noticed that Annie was wearing the same white shirt that she wore for the lake party, her dark black her was wet.

"Did I interrupt you?" he asked, leaving his jacket on the couch.

Annie laughed, timidly "Don't worry" she pointed the couch that was in front of the television "I was watching cartoons, but Batman it's about to start on payperview"

Cas followed her to the couch "Batman sounds good"

Annie grabbed the remote and searched on the menu for Batman. She was right; Batman was just beginning when she changed the channel. Cas noticed that Annie's face was paler than usual and had little bumps underneath her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

She looked embarrassed "I couldn't sleep very well, it just happens…"

"I've had rough nights, too" he confessed.

"Thanks for—for everything" Annie looked at him serious "For taking care of me when it isn't really your job"

"You're very welcome" He grabbed with his fingers a lock of her hair and put it behind her ear, allowing him to see her face "Before I forget it" he pulled out the little lavender candle his mom gave him from his pocket. Annie seemed surprised.

"You shouldn't have" she said holding the candle and placing it on the coffee table "Thank you very much" she gave him a cute and thankful smile and cuddle next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder easily, waiting for his reaction.

Strangely, Cas felt a little intimidated by Annie's attitude so tender and shy like if she were a little girl. Like if she was Anna. The mental image of Anna caressing his hair and his face with her cold, but delicate hands came through his head. Despite the fact that he only got to kiss her once, their kiss was so perfect and plenty, regardless the death and the imminent danger that surrounded them.

Cas surrounded Annie's shoulder with one arm and hold her and she responded moving closer to him.

There was nothing that he wouldn't give for the chance to lay down in the couch and just hang out with Anna, embracing her and feeling her cold and white as snow skin, hearing her breathing and resting on his chest and see her dark and sad eyes vanished to offer him a nice childish smile and melt into the moment where they were the only one there. But if thing turned out to be like that, she wouldn't be Anna.

And Annie wasn't Anna.

Annie was simple, her skin was warm and it responded to his touch getting Goosebumps wherever his fingers caress her. Her body moved slowly with every breath she took.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked, separating herself from him. She turned and looked at him smiling. It was a cute and childish smile.

"Sure…" he said. Cas tried to stood up, but Annie stopped him placing her hand softly on his chest.

"Don't worry" she said, with the smile still on her face "I'll be right back"

Annie stood up and run to the kitchen.

Cas didn't really know what to do while he waited for her. For the first time in a long time she was nervous. He took a look around and stood up to see a couple of frames that caught his eye.

There were pretty pictures of Annie and her family, of Annie's parents getting married, one in which Annie appear to be in her very first day at school, one of their dog too.

He was staring in front of a picture of a young and pretty Annie wearing a white dress with her long hair pulled into a braid when the sound of glass crashing down distracted him.

"Are you ok?" Cas raised his voice and walked towards the hall. As he turned, he found Annie standing in front of him "Annie it sounded like—

Annie interrupted him, breaking the distance between them. She held Cas' face with her hands and pulled him near her to kiss him. Her kiss was frenetic and quite disturbing.

Cas looked at her surprised and grabbed her by the shoulders to pushed her away "Listen, Annie—

But she stopped him from going on and got near him to kiss him again "Annie, stop it" Now he was the one holding Annie's head with his hands.

"What?" she spit angrily "Are you gonna tell that you don't want this?"

That caught him unprepared. He let go a bit and placed his hands on Annie's neck, who kissed him again.

Cas responded to her kiss this time. It was far less frenetic and way more passionate than the first. Annie's hands caress his chest and surrounded his neck. At the same time, Cas hands descendent through Annie's arm, caressing them gently until finding her waistline.

She guided him slowly back to the couch without interrupting the kiss and leaning her hands on his chest she pushed him gently on the couch and then set on him, with each leg next to his hips.

Cas' hands looked for her belly and slowly pulled Annie's shirt up, letting his hands rest on her warm and pale skin, to then placing them on Annie's lower back. She put her hands behind his head and caressed his hair.

Cas held her strongly and turned her down, allowing him to be on top of her. Annie's right hand searched for his athame on his back pocket.

With her left hand, Annie held on tight to his shirt neckline and pulled it, with the athame on her right hand she cut an inch and then she tore his shirt apart.

Cas kissed her again and placed his hands again on Annie's belly, raising her shirt until her chest. Annie separated her lips and turned his head, letting Cas kissed her in the neck tenderly. He suddenly began to feel a weird pain in his forehead, but that didn't stop him.

Annie grabbed one of his hands and hold it with hers, making him took the athame. She approached Cas' ear and kissed his ear lobe.

"Kill her" she said in what was barely a whisper and buried slightly the athame in the center of her chest.

Cas pushed Annie away, still being on top of her. He saw how her hands guided his holding the athame and cutting Annie's shirt and skin towards her belly. Her blood started to come out. He held tight the athame and throw to the floor. He turned back to look at Annie.

Her eyes were filled with blood as her skin pale quickly.

"Anna?" he dared to ask, intimidated.

A wicked smile appeared on Annie's face, letting a little laugh slip "Try again, Cas"

Cas stood up and bent down to pick up his athame and pointed at whoever or whatever was inside Annie's body.

Annie stood up, too. Cas noticed how the blood flowed from the wound in her chest, staining in her shirt. Annie's skin was so pale that he could see her veins as she turned blue.

"Come on, Cas" she said with a playful and dark voice "I know you like it rough"

"Let her go" Cas warned her, stepping back "Leave her alone"

"But if just a moment ago we were having so much fun"

Cas felt a strong beating on his forehead. Had he actually kissed Annie or the thing inside of her? He looked up and found Annie standing in front of him. She run her fingers through the trickle of blood and licked her blooded fingers.

"Want some?"

He felt sick.

"Come on…" Annie moved a little more towards him. Cas lowered his athame and stop pointing at her.

"I don't want to hurt her" he stated

"It'll be fine" said the voice inside Annie "Once she's dead she'll be just like your little Anna"

That pulled him out of his boxes.

Cas lunged Annie, pushing her against the wall, upset.

"I knew you like it rough" she said, enjoying the moment and bit her lower lip so hard that it started to bleed "Come on, dead it will be more exciting"

"What do you know about Anna?" asked Cas, pushing his athame against Annie's throat, making her raise her head.

"I know a lot of things" said the voice "I even know that your interest in Annie is an absurd and desperate attempt to find Anna"

Cas hit Annie on the jaw, making her mouth filled up with blood. She spit out the blood staining the carpet and the wall.

"Leave Annie out of this"

Those red eyes filled with blood looked furious at him. Annie lunged against him with such strength that managed to knock him down. Cas struggled with Annie and managed to stood back up. He reached for his athame groping the floor. He realized that it was further than where he thought. Annie rushed and run directly to it, grabbing it and pushing the tip into the skin in her wrist.

"Give me a reason, Cas"

With him unable to recover his breath and without his athame he felt useless.

Annie pressed the blade against her skin. Cas noticed that wherever she cut, the skin around the wound regained its natural color. Hurting that _thing_ only hurt Annie.

With the adrenaline running through his veins, he lunged against Annie. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her hard against the wall. Annie banged her head and fell down hardly. As soon as she crashed, Annie's natural color appeared on her skin and her eyes became black.

Annie took a big and deep breath, letting a little moan slipped. Her eyes looked for Cas. While his eyes were filled with concern, Annie's showed fear and mistrust.

"Annie...?" He left his knife on the coffee table and bent down in front of Annie, who reached out and pushed him away to maintain the distance between them while trying to recover her breath.

Annie's eyes stare at her fingers covered in her own blood and take a look at the cut on her chest that, luckily, had stopped bleeding.

"Please, get out" she asked in what could barely sound as her voice, leaning on the wall with one hand while standing up.

"I can explai—

"Get out" said Annie, who walked hardly towards the hall for Cas to follow her.

Cas grabbed his athame and put it back in his pocket. He grabbed his jacket from the couch.

"I—

"I don't wanna hear it, I want you out" spit Annie with her eyes watering and her whole body shaking from head to toe.

Cas looked at her one more time before walking to the door. He put on his black jacket before getting out.

"I'm so sorry, Cas"

He turned as he heard Annie's voice, but she was already backwards running up the stairs. He opened up the door and walked out to the car.

* * *

**ESPAÑOL**

"¿Crees que puedas prestarme el auto?"

Su madre lo miró intrigada.

Había decidido finalmente ir a la casa de Annie. Por extraño que le fuese, había soñado con ella la noche anterior… con ella un vestido blanco y descalza, pero estaba seguro de que no era Anna.

Aún no sabía realmente qué sentimientos le evocaba Annie, porque sentía en el pecho una extraña sensación de que no iba tan sólo por averiguar sobre Anna, sino también por la compañía de la joven.

"¿Una cita?" inquirió su madre, mientras doblaba servilletas con pequeñas flores dentro de las páginas de un libro.

"No lo sé realmente" No mentía.

"¿Katie? Ella me agrada"

"No" respondió dándole un mordisco al trozo de carne en su almuerzo "Katie es sólo una buena amiga"

"Dime que no es esa muchacha..." su mamá hizo una pausa para recordar el nombre "¡Natalie! Por favor, Cas esa chica es una oveja más que descarriada"

"No es Nat, mamá" Cas rió hacia sus adentros "Es nueva en la escuela y Carmel se esforzó por adoptarla. Se llama Annie"

Su madre dejó las servilletas sobre el libro abierto y lo miró con preocupación "¿Annie?"

"Sé que el nombre suena… similar"

"Más que similar"

"Es… agradable también" dijo a medio convencer.

Exael entró por la ventana y se recostó a sus pies.

"¿Y qué la vuelve tan _agradable_?"

"Le gusta la lavanda" respondió, dándole un trozo de carne a Exael y a Pavel que entraba por la puertilla.

Los ojos de su madre brillaron "¡Debes llevarle algo!" exclamó y se dirigió al pequeño armario donde guardaba las cosas del almacén.

"¿No será demasiado?"

"Tan sólo un detalle" su madre tenía medio cuerpo dentro del antiguo armario "¡Aquí!"

Le mostró una pequeña y redonda vela de color lavanda "¿Con esencia de lavanda?" preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

Su madre asintió alegre "Un lindo detalle, si es que le gusta la lavanda"

Cas tomó la vela y la guardó en su bolsillo "¿Y las llaves?"

oOoOoOoOo

Dejó el auto en la entrada de la casa de Annie. Se acercó a la puerta y reparó en un gran perro negro que descansaba cerca de ella, al pasar por su lado el perro levantó la vista pero no le dedicó ni un gruñido, por lo que llamó a la puerta con calma.

Annie tardó unos pocos segundos en aparecer tras ella.

"Apareciste" le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

"Pues, claro" Cas le dijo desviando su mirada al perro "No lo mencionaste a él"

"Su nombre es Jack y suele ser bastante manso" explicó Annie "Si lo ves alterado, algo anda mal"

"Lo tendré en cuenta" dijo Cas entrando a la casa.

Reparó en Annie que vestía la misma polera blanca que la noche de la fiesta en el lago, pero traía el cabello negro húmedo.

"¿Te interrumpí?" preguntó dejando su chaqueta sobre el brazo de un sillón.

Annie rió, tímida "No te preocupes" le señaló el sillón frente a la televisión "Veía dibujos animados, pero va a empezar Batman en el cable"

Cas la siguió hacia el sillón "Batman suena bien"

Annie tomó el control remoto y buscó en la programación de los canales la película. Tenía razón porque acaba de empezar cuando la puso. Cas notó que la cara de Annie estaba más pálida que de costumbre y con unas pequeñas bolsas bajo los ojos.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Ella lo miró con vergüenza "No pude dormir bien, suele pasar…"

"También he tenido malas noches" le confesó.

"Gracias por—por todo" dijo Annie mirándole con seriedad "Por cuidarme la espalda más de lo que deberías"

"De nada, Annie" tomó un mechón de su sedoso cabello y lo puso detrás de la oreja, para despejar el rostro de Annie "Antes que lo olvide" dijo sacando la pequeña vela lavanda de su bolsillo. Los ojos de Annie brillaron por la sorpresa.

"No debías" le respondió aceptando la vela, para luego posarla sobre la mesa de centro "Muchas gracias" le ofreció una gran sonrisa y se acomodó a su lado apoyando lentamente la cabeza en su hombro, como si estuviera esperando a que él se negara.

Extrañamente, Cas se sintió ligeramente intimidado por la actitud de Annie tan tierna y tímida como si fuese una niña. Como si fuese Anna. La imagen de Anna acariciándole el pelo y la cara con las manos frías, pero delicadas y tersas. Aunque sólo pudo besarla ésa vez, su beso fue tan perfecto, tan lleno de amor a pesar de la muerte y el inminente peligro que los acechaba a ambos.

Cas pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Annie para poder abrazarla, a lo que ella le respondió moviéndose en el sofá para acercarse un poco más a él.

Qué no habría dado él por haber tenido la ocasión de sentarse a descansar y pasar el tiempo con Anna, de pasar su brazo y sentir la fría y blanca piel de Anna, su respirar tranquilo sobre su pecho y su mirada profunda y triste desvanecerse y obsequiarle una pequeña sonrisa infantil y fundirse en un momento en el cual sólo habrían importado ellos dos. Pero de haber sido así, no habría sido Anna.

Y Annie no era Anna.

Annie era cálida, su piel estaba tibia y respondía a sus caricias poniéndosele la piel de gallina por donde sus dedos rozaban su piel. Su cuerpo se movía levemente con cada respiración profunda que tomaba.

"¿Quieres algo para tomar?" le preguntó incorporándose lentamente. Se volteó para mirarlo y le ofreció una bonita sonrisa. Una bonita sonrisa infantil.

"Claro…" le respondió. Cas hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie y Annie lo detuvo apoyando su mano en su pecho.

"No te preocupes" le dijo aún con la sonrisa en la cara "Ya vuelvo"

Annie se puso de pie y se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia la cocina.

Cas no sabía qué hacer realmente mientras la esperaba. Por primera vez en lo que parecía ser mucho tiempo estaba nervioso. Miró a su alrededor y se incorporó para poder ver unos cuadros que llamaron su atención.

Había bonitas fotos de Annie y su familia en distintos viajes, de los padres de Annie en el día de su boda, de Annie en lo que parecía ser su primer día de escuela, otra de su perro.

Estaba contemplando una foto de Annie de pequeña con un muy bonito vestido blanco y el pelo largo y trenzado cuando el sonido de un vidrio roto lo distrajo.

"¿Estás bien?" Cas preguntó alzando la voz y se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo. Al voltear se encontró con Annie de pie frente a él "Annie, sonó como si—

Annie lo interrumpió, acercándose rápidamente a él. Sostuvo con fuerza la cara de Cas entre sus manos y lo acercó para besarlo. Su beso fue frenético y un tanto descontrolado.

Cas la miró con sorpresa y la tomó por los hombros para alejarla de él "Oye, Annie—

Pero ella no lo dejó continuar y volvió a acercarse a él con la intención de besarlo "Annie, basta" ahora él sostuvo el rostro de Annie entre sus manos.

"¿Qué?" le espetó ella con evidente enfado "¿Vas a decirme que no te gusta?"

Aquello lo pilló desprevenido. Aflojó un poco la fuerza y posó sus manos en el cuello de Annie, quién aprovechó para besarlo de nuevo.

Cas esta vez le respondió el beso. Un beso que fue menos frenético y más apasionado que el primero. Las manos de Annie acariciaron su pecho a través de su polera y rodearon su cuello. A medida que lo hacía, Cas descendió las suyas por los brazos de Annie, acariciándolos suavemente hasta encontrar la cintura de Annie.

Ella lo guío lentamente de vuelta hacia el sofá sin dejar de besarlo, apoyando sus manos en su pecho lo empujó delicadamente y luego se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él, dejando una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas.

Las manos de Cas buscaron su vientre y levantó lentamente la polera de Annie, posó sus manos sobre su piel tibia y las deslizó hacia la espalda baja de Annie. Ella puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y con una de ellas le acarició en pelo.

Cas la sostuvo con fuerza y la volteó sobre el sofá, quedando él sobre Annie, ambos recostados en el sofá. Annie descendió su mano derecha hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón donde llevaba el athame.

Con la otra mano, Annie se aferró del cuello de la polera de Cas y tiró de él, con el athame en mano, realizó un pequeño tajo donde empezaba su polera y tiró con fuerza rompiéndola unos centímetros.

Cas volvió a besarla y posó sus manos sobre el vientre de Annie, subiendo lentamente su polera hasta dejarla por encima de su cintura. Annie separó sus labios, volteando su cabeza levemente hacia el costado. Cas dirigió sus labios hacia el cuello de Annie, besándola tiernamente. Pudo sentir un extraño dolor arremolinarse en su frente, pero no lo detuvo.

Annie tomó una de sus manos, la juntó con su mano derecha donde tenía el athame y lo hizo tomarlo con ella. Se acercó a la oreja de Cas y pasó su lengua por su lóbulo.

"Mátala" le dijo en lo que fue un fuerte susurro y enterró levemente el athame en el centro de su pecho.

Cas se alejó de Annie, estando aún sobre ella. Pudo ver cómo sus manos dirigían el athame hacia su vientre cortando la polera de Annie y su piel, que sangraba levemente. Tomó el athame y lo lanzó al suelo. Volvió su rostro preocupado para mirar a Annie.

Cuyos ojos estaban llenos de sangre mientras su piel palidecía rápidamente.

"¿Anna?" se atrevió a preguntar, intimidado.

Una sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Annie, quien luego soltó una pequeña risa "No, Cas"

Cas se incorporó bruscamente, se agachó para recoger el athame y apuntó con él a lo que fuese que estaba dentro de Annie en ese momento.

Annie se puso de pie. Cas pudo ver la sangre que fluía de la herida en su pecho, manchando su polera. La piel de Annie estaba tan pálida que podía ver sus venas y en general tenía un tono más azul que blanco.

"Vamos, Cas" le dijo con una voz lúgubre y juguetona "Sé lo que te gusta… La sangre, la muerte"

"Déjala" Cas le advirtió retrocediendo un par de pasos "Déjala en paz"

"Pero si hace apenas un momento nos la estábamos pasando tan bien"

Cas pudo sentir un fuerte palpitar en su frente. ¿Lo había besado realmente Annie o aquella cosa dentro de ella? Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Annie de pie frente a él. Ella pasó sus dedos por el hilo de sangre que le brotaba con un poco más de fuerza en el pecho y se lamió sus dedos ensangrentados.

"¿Quieres un poco?"

Cas sintió su estómago revolverse a su pesar.

"Vamos…" Annie se acercó un poco más a él. Cas bajó el brazo que sostenía el athame.

"No quiero lastimarla" declaró.

"Será divertido" le respondió la voz dentro de Annie "Y una vez muerta será como tu _Anita_"

Aquello logró sacarlo de sus casillas.

Cas se abalanzó sobre Annie, empujándola contra la pared, enfurecido.

"Sabía que te gusta lo brusco" le dijo ella divertida y se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que logró hacerlo sangrar "Vamos, muerta será aún más excitante"

"¿Qué sabes de Anna?" le preguntó Cas, poniendo el athame sobre el cuello de Annie, haciéndola alzar la cabeza.

"Sé muchas cosas" respondió la voz "Incluso sé que te interesas en Annie en un burdo y desesperado intento de encontrar a Anna"

Cas golpeó a Annie en la mandíbula, haciéndola sangrar. Ella escupió la sangre manchando la alfombra y la pared.

"Deja a Annie fuera de esto"

Aquellos ojos inyectados de sangre lo miraron furiosos. Annie se abalanzó contra él con una fuerza ajena a ella, tumbándolo contra el piso. Cas forcejeó con Annie y logró incorporarse. Buscó el athame a tientas por el suelo. Se percató de que estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba. Annie se apresuró y se dirigió con rapidez hacia él, cogiéndolo y poniéndolo contra su muñeca.

"Dame una razón, Cas"

Con la respiración entrecortada y sin el athame se sentía inútil.

Annie apretó la hoja del cuchillo contra su piel. Cas pudo ver que donde hizo el corte, la piel volvía a tomar un bonito color natural. Hacerle daño a esa _cosa_ lastimaba sólo a Annie.

Con un fuerte impulso, se abalanzó sobre ella. Tomó a Annie por los hombros y la empujó con fuerza contra la pared. Annie se golpeó la cabeza y cayó estruendosamente. Tan pronto como chocó contra la muralla de madera, la piel de Annie retomó su color y sus ojos volvieron a ser negros.

Annie tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dejando escapar un ligero quejido. Sus ojos buscaron los de Cas. Mientras la preocupación era evidente en su mirada, los ojos de Annie transmitían temor y desconfianza.

"¿Annie…?" dejó su cuchillo sobre la mesa de centro y se agachó frente a Annie, quien estiró su brazo para obligarlo a mantener la distancia entre ellos al mismo tiempo que intentaba recobrar el aliento.

Los ojos de Annie se fijaron en sus dedos manchados con sangre y pudo ver el corte en su pecho que, para su suerte, había disminuido el sangrado.

"Por favor, vete" le pidió con un hilo de voz mientras con una mano apoyada en la pared se ponía de pie.

"Puedo explicar—

"Vete" repitió Annie, quien se dirigió a duras penas hacia el corredor para que Cas la siguiera.

Cas tomó su athame y volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tomó su chaqueta que descansaba sobre el brazo de uno de los sillones.

"Yo—

"No quiero oírlo, te quiero fuera" le espetó Annie con los ojos llorosos y el cuerpo temblándole de pies a cabeza.

Cas la miró una vez más antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Se puso su chaqueta negra antes de salir.

"Perdóname, Cas"

Se volteó al oír la voz de Annie, pero ella estaba de espaldas a él subiendo las escaleras, corriendo rápidamente. Abrió la puerta de la casa y se encaminó a su auto.

* * *

**So what do you think? :)**

**It will take me a little longer to update :) but I really really hope you liked it enough to hold on a little ;)**

**Thank you :D**

**xoxo**


End file.
